Vendue
by Bloodycristal
Summary: Et si tout ce que croyait le Survivant n'était que mensonge ? Si on l'avait trahi ? Et s'il cachait un secret, un secret plus qu'important, qui pourrait tout changer ? (c'est ma première fic donc hésitez pas à dire ce qui ne va pas !) Ce n'est pas un slash ! Cherche bêta-lecteur !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Un an. Plus précisément un an, un mois et quatre jours. Soit treize mois et quatre jours, quatre cent jours, neuf mille six cent heures, cinq cent soixante-sept mille minutes, ou encore trente-quatre millions cinq cent soixante mille secondes. Il le sait, il a compté, compté et recompté, les barres présentes sur le mur humide et crasseux de sa cellule en témoignent.

Plus d'un an qu'a eu lieu la bataille de Poudlard. Bataille dont il ne connait pas l'issue, car il s'est fait assommer à la sortie du bureau directorial, alors qu'il allait se rendre à Voldemort, prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour la population anglaise, aussi bien sorcière que moldue, et surtout pour ses amis. Sont-ils en vie ? Probablement que non. Ils ne l'avaient pas vendu au Lord, les deatheaters avaient donc sûrement pour ordre de ne pas faire de quartiers.

Un trou noir, donc, depuis sa sortie du bureau. Il se souvient seulement de son réveil dans ces cachots. Où se trouve-t'il ? Pas au manoir Malfoy, il en est sûr pour en avoir été "l'invité". Au manoir Riddle ? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non. Il n'a pas vu Voldemort depuis son arrivée, étrange d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ? A la place, il a vu défiler des deatheaters. Malfoy, Goyle, Lestrange, Macnair ... A chaque "séance", les crucio fusent. Parfois, des sorts plus noirs encore se glissent au milieu du flot interminable.

Inconsciemment, au départ, il en avait retenu certains. Lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu, il s'était dégouté lui-même. Puis il avait fait attention à chaque formule et l'effet produit. Pour s'en servir, après tout ça pourrait être utile un jour ou l'autre. Alors il avait décidé de s'entrainer. Bien sûr un problème s'imposa plus que rapidement : comment faire sans sa baguette ? Le Lord l'avait sûrement récupérée en guise de trophée.

Il lui avait fallu du temps, pas mal de temps, de patience et le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait après chaque séance. Il lui avait fallu pas moins de deux mois pour exécuter un simple wingardium. Mais une fois le principe comprit et assimilé, il lui avait fallu un simple mois de plus pour lancer un stupéfix. Puis ça avait été vite : il avait enchainé avec un patronus simple puis corporel, imperium, crucio, l'avada ... Pour arriver enfin aux plus sadiques, aux plus maléfiques.

Mais à présent il était prêt.

Le Survivant allait revenir dans la partie, prêt à mourir comme il voulait le faire un an, un mois et quatre jours plus tôt pour tous les sauver.

Le cavalier n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour faire échec au roi.


	2. Chapter 1 : fuite

Ceci n'est pas un slash, je tiens à le préciser, donc pour les yaoistes je suis désolée ! (J'aurai bien aimé faire un slash mais ça ne sera pas pour cette fois ^^'' )

Il n'y a pas de rythme de parution, tout dépend de mon emploi du temps, de mon inspiration et de mon bêta-lecteur :)

Pas de longueur moyenne non plus, mais je ne pense pas que les chapitres seront très longs.

Le nombre de chapitres n'est pas déterminé, et vu que je change d'avis souvent, que j'adooooore faire souffrir mes perso (pour mieux les réconcilier après) et que j'aime beaucoup les faire puissants (et quelque peu OC), y'a des chances que ça devienne un peu le foutoir, mais j'essayerai de me contrôler (pas de garantie, ni échangé ni remboursé ! … ok c'était pas drôle .)

**Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialissime J.K Rowling, je ne tire donc aucun revenu de mon écriture !**

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : la fuite**

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir vide, une faible lueur blanche s'approchait. Une silhouette, trop mince, presque maigre, dans le coin d'une cellule s'enfonça le plus possible dans l'ombre avant que les pas ne se stoppent devant la grille.

_Dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un …_compta mentalement Harry, pendant que le trousseau puis la clef dans la serrure troublaient le silence. Le Deatheater entra dans la cellule.

Alors Potter, prêt ? Tu peux toujours supplier le maitre de te tuer, il t'accorderas peut-être cette faveur …

Je ne crois pas Malfoy … Va crever en enfer !

D'un coup, il jeta une poignée de terre dans les yeux du blond, et, profitant de son aveuglement momentané, lui lança un stupéfix sans baguette. Le jeune homme s'avança, ramassa la baguette du plus âgé et lui lança un pétrificus, juste à temps car le précédent sort venait tout juste de lâcher.

_Maintenant, la sortie,_ songea-t' il

Nox.

Il dû attendre quelques secondes que sa vue se réaclimate à l'obscurité, puis il avança silencieusement, prudemment, aussi discret qu'un serpent. Même sa respiration était indétectable. Le long couloir lui sembla sans fin, mais il finit par atteindre les escaliers.

_- Ok, maintenant c'est la partie la plus chaude qui s'annonce._

Il grimpa les escaliers, avançant lentement, le plus discrètement possible, toujours aussi silencieux, et arriva dans un couloir lumineux. Il longeait les murs, invisible, tel un fantôme, perdu dans le dédale de couloirs … Et finit par tomber sur un deatheater.

Il n'avait que peu de possibilités, le jeune mangemort était prêt à appuyer sur sa marque.

- Imperium.

Les yeux du novice devinrent vitreux. Le sort avait fait effet.

- Ou se trouve la sortie ?

- Il faut tourner à droite, puis suivre le couloir, prendre la cinquième porte à gauche qui vous mènera au hall, monsieur.

_- Ouf, enfin un peu de chance ! _pensa le jeune homme

… jusqu'à ce que le sort prenne fin. Il manquait cruellement de puissance, sa magie occupée à maintenir un sort et son organisme en un état de fonctionnement à peu près respectable.

- Mais qu'est-ce que … marmonna le novice

Profitant de l'étourdissement, qui ne durera pas longtemps, du jeune mangemort, Harry fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais imaginé de faire avant son emprisonnement.

- Avada kedavra !

Le mangemort tomba, mort avant même de toucher le sol, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. En même temps, qui aurait cru que Harry Potter, le Survivant, figure emblématique de la Lumière depuis la mort de Dumbledore, jetterait un jour le sort de mort ?

Saint-Potter-plus-si-saint-que-ça abandonna le cadavre encore chaud et suivit les instructions.

Arrivé devant la cinquième porte, il lança un accio balais, inspira fortement, ouvrit la porte, traversa le gigantesque hall déserté de toute vie de la même manière que le reste du chemin, attrapa le vieux Comète qui venait d'arriver, passa la porte d'entrée, enfourcha le balais sur le perron, faisant face à l'immense parc environnant, sur le point de décoller … Et une alarme retentit.

_- Et merde, le petrificus n'a pas tenu. Bon bah c'est parti._

Il allait décoller lorsqu'il fut encore stopper dans son élan : la voix de Voldemort retentissait, résonnant dans la nuit sans lune.

- Harry Potter ! Ne compte pas t'échapper, je te rattraperai, où que tu sois ! Tes «amis», insista-t' il sur le mot d'une voix amusée, ne te seront d'aucune aide, n'y compte même pas. Donc revient gentiment ici et je serai clément, mon cher petit horcruxe, susurra le Dark Lord.

_- Du fourchelang_, comprit le dit horcruxe, _sinon il n'aurait jamais parlé de ses_ _morceaux d'âme_. (1)

Il tapa le sol du pied et, pendant qu'il décollait, répliqua à sa Némésis :

- Ca ne marche pas avec moi, cher serpent ! Trouve mieux !

Il s'enfonça dans la nuit noire, enchainant figures sur figures pour éviter les sorts qui fusaient du sol du mieux qu'il pouvait, le balai n'était pas récent du tout, loin de son éclair de feu, de plus un an sans voler l'avait quelque peu rouillé. Néanmoins, il accéléra et les sorts finirent par cesser.

Une fois sortit de la zone anti-transplannage, il atterrit, descendit de son balai et utilisa le portoloin d'urgence dissimulé dans une de ses dents, pensa à sa destination … et atterrit à Pré-au-lard.

- Et merde ! Jura-t' il en remontant sur le Comète

Au bout de quelques secondes de vol, un sort frôla sa jambe, coupant les restes de son jean, entamant la peau devenue pale à cause du manque de soleil. La douleur remonta dans sa jambe, détruisant quasiment le reste de ses forces, alors que ses courbatures, dû aux efforts qu'il venait de faire, ainsi que ses blessures rattrapaient son corps, sa magie faillissant.

Voldemort l'avait rejoint, volant à sa gauche.

- Alors petit gryffondor, on cherche à entrer dans son ancienne école ? Je t'avais dit que je te rattraperai … dit joyeusement le mage noir.

Un second sort fusa, puis un troisième. Le Survivant riposta par un informulé qui par chance, fit reculer légèrement le Lord, étonné du sort qu'avait jeté le Survivant : heureusement qu'il avait évité ce sort d'écartèlement !

Et qui, lorsqu'il repartit à la charge, se mangea le champ de protection du château.

Ce qui lui plut moyennement au vu de sa réaction, c'est-à-dire un loooooooooooong hurlement de rage.

Suivit d'un coup de pied dans le dit champs de protection.

Chose tout à fait stupide étant donné qu'il se fit plus mal qu'autre chose, le sort ne pouvait rien sentir.

Lui, si.

- Je t'aurais Potter ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas longtemps, on se reverra bientôt, très bientôt même, tu peux me croire, ne compte pas t'en sortir indemne ! siffla le Lord

Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite et, souriant, vola en direction du château.

Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, se répétant en boucle dans son esprit :

Enfin à la maison.

_**Alors, votre avis ? Pour l'instant ça à l'air de bien s'annoncer pour Harry, non ?**_

(1) : Dadoumarine, tu as ta réponse ! ^^ Notez tous que le Survivant n'a pas réagi au fait que son ennemi connaisse son statut de réceptacle !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Lumière noire

Merci à VifyCriki pour la correction !

Ceci n'est pas un slash, je tiens à le préciser, donc pour les yaoistes je suis désolée !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialissime J.K Rowling, je ne tire donc aucun revenu de mon écriture !**

Bonne lecture !

_Précédemment : Je t'aurais Potter ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas longtemps, on se reverra bientôt, très bientôt même, tu peux me croire, ne compte pas t'en sortir indemne ! S siffla le Lord_

_Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite et, souriant, vola en direction du château._

_Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, se répétant en boucle dans son esprit :_

_Enfin à la maison. _

**Chapitre 2 : Lumière noire**

Il traversa le parc, toujours sur son balai, ralentissant à cause de ses blessures. Mais il s'en fichait, il était à présent en sécurité, et bientôt il serait avec les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux.

Il atteignit avec soulagement l'entrée du château. Il était plus que fatigué. Ça allait être une sacré surprise, vu le temps qu'il avait passé là-bas, ils allaient être fous de joie ! Ou alors les rescapés de la bataille allaient le prendre pour un fantôme. Voldemort avait peut-être annoncé sa mort … Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il en vie ? Il savait que sa Némésis se serait fait un plaisir de mettre fin à ses jours … Etrange.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il traversa le château, jusqu'à atteindre le bureau directorial. L'entrée était désormais gardée par le tableau d'une vieille sorcière moyenâgeuse à l'allure stricte. Le professeur McGonagall avait donc été élue Directrice de l'école, remplaçant la chauve-souris des cachots.

La sorcière peinte semblait s'impatienter, tentant d'attirer son attention avec des raclements de gorge, lui rappelant désagréablement Ombrage.

_- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'est son ancêtre. Même air de crapaud, sa doit être de famille. Et la même allure stricte que McGo … Si elles avaient un enfant toute les deux … Beurk ! Songea-t-il avec amusement._

Avant de se gifler mentalement. Sa pensée ressemblait un chouïa trop à son goût à ce qu'aurai pu dire Draco Malfoy, ou n'importe quel serpentard … Pas digne d'un gryffondor qui se respecte ça !

Il finit néanmoins par répondre aux tentatives à présent désespérées du tableau.

- Le professeur McGonagall est-elle présente ? Questionna le jeune homme

- Quelle mal politesse ! Vous arrivez à une heure indécente, dans un état déplorable, pire qu'un rustre de paysans ! Et sans s'excuser ni dire bonjour de surcroît, vous m'avez fait attendre pendant …

- Le professeur McGonagall est-elle présente ? Répéta-t' il en coupant le tableau parti dans une interminable tirade traitant de son impudence.

- Petit malotru, malpoli !

- Alors ?

- Attendez ici, je vais voir si madame la Directrice peut vous recevoir. Qui dois-je annoncer ? Grimaça le tableau

- Harry Potter.

La femme partit durant quelques minutes qu'Harry mis à profit pour effectuer un check-up de son état.

_- Jeans : en lambeaux_

_T-shirt : idem, voire pire. Un rideau au crochet me couvrirai plus._

_Lunettes : brisées depuis longtemps. Bizarrement, ma vue s'est réadaptée et je vois très bien sans …_

_Cheveux : aux épaules. Et emmêlés._

_Visage : joues creuses,_ remarqua-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage.

_Trop maigre._

Sa peau autrefois dorée par le soleil était désormais blanche, du moins le supposait-il, il était couvert de crasse qui l'empêchait de voir correctement la teinte. Terre, sang, sueur …

_- Peu ragoutant. Et très odorant,_ grimaça-t-il mentalement.

- Hum hum ! Madame la Directrice est prête à vous recevoir, soyez poli, vil faquin ! J'espère que vous le serez plus avec elle que vous ne l'avez été avec moi !

- Ouai ouai, c'est ça …

Il grimpa les escaliers le plus vite qu'il put. Arrivé devant la massive porte en bois gravé, il s'autorisa une pause pour reprendre sa respiration à présent laborieuse. Des éclats de voix retentissaient.

- C'est impossible … sûrement une mauvaise blague …

- Vous dit … quasi sûre …

Intrigué, il se composa un visage neutre et toqua à la porte. Qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la Directrice. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux en grands, bouche bée.

- Alors c'est vraiment vous …

- Professeur, dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Alors qu'il passait la porte, il les vus. Ron, Hermione, les Weasley, certains membres de l'Ordre.

_- Ils sont là depuis peu de temps,_ songea Harry.

Certains étaient en train d'enlever leurs capes de voyage, dévoilant pyjamas et chemises de nuit. Alors qu'il allait parler, ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux. La cheminée venait de se rallumer, des flammes vertes léchaient l'âtre. La personne qui en sortit laissa Harry pantois, alors que les autres ne semblaient pas plus étonnés que si Snape venait de retirer des points à des gryffondors.

Une longue robe de sorcier, des lunettes en demie lune, une barbe blanche … Le professeur Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, ancien directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, ancien président du Magenmagot, vainqueur de Grindelwald, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, censé être mort deux ans plus tôt, était présent devant lui en chair et en os, bel et bien vivant.

- Mon... monsieur ? Balbutia Harry, toujours en état de choc.

Le vieillard soupira.

- Mon garçon …

- Mais … vous êtes … je vous ai vu … Snape … la tour … l'enterrement …

- Tu vois bien que non. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna l'ancien directeur.

- Oui, on aimerait bien savoir … ajouta Ron

- Je .., reprit-il, tentant de se calmer. Le jour de la bataille, j'ai été assommé. Je n'ai réussi à m'échapper il n'y a seulement que quelques heures, je … j'étais torturé tous les jours par les mangemorts, je n'...

- Ce n'est pas ça qu'on te demande ! Comment es-tu parti ? Il t'a libéré ? S'agaça Hermione

Ce qui intrigua Harry. Depuis quand Hermione parlait comme ça, surtout après ce qu'il avait subi ? Néanmoins il fit impasse du ton désagréable de la question.

- J'ai réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire le mangemort qui venait me torturer le temps de m'enfuir du cachot, j'ai volé sa baguette et je suis parti en balai. Voldemort m'a poursuivi jusqu'au champ de protection du château.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est une catastrophe ! S'étrangla McGonagall

- Que … Comment ça ?

- Imbécile, maintenant que tu es parti, notre sécurité n'est plus assurée ! Il va venir ici ! S'énerva Ginny

- Que croyais-tu mon garçon ? Le but de ta vie était de te sacrifier. Voldemort a eu la clémence de t'épargner et de te laisser en vie, tu n'as pas à te plaindre !

- La clémence … Alors vous m'avez vendu ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Une vie contre les nôtres, s'était un deal tout à fait acceptable ! Sa a été tellement facile, tu es désespérément prévisible, faible et naïf, Hermione n'as eu aucun mal à déterminé tes intentions ! Ricana Ron

Désillusion totale. Lui qui croyait que ses malheurs étaient enfin terminés, il était servi … Maintenant il comprenait mieux les mots du Lord Noir. Il avait dû jubiler, pire que sa même, quand il l'avait pris en chasse à Pré-au-lard.

S'il avait su qu'il avait été vendu par ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis et sa famille d'adoption, il aurait accepté la proposition du mage noir. Parce que là, il sentait qu'il allait avoir droit à une punition. Beaucoup plus douloureuse que les séances habituelles.

Revenant à la réalité, il vit les traitres se concerter. Il regarda autour de lui, avisant la cape de feu Maugrey fol œil. Il devait tenter sa chance, après tout il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Pas de famille, ni d'amis à part peut-être … Non, personne ne l'aimait et sa vie n'était que mensonge, inutile, son seul but n'avait jamais été que de tuer le seigneur des ténèbres.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, jamais il n'aurait pu, Dumbledore l'envoyait à l'abattoir, purement et simplement.

Sans son passage dans les geôles du Lord, jamais il n'aurait pu ne serais qu'envisager de jeter un impardonnable.

Et là, en même pas vingt-quatre heures, il en avait utilisé deux, plus un sort noir.

Finalement, son séjour n'aura pas été inutile.

Il devait à présent passer à l'action. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, toujours en train de débattre, probablement à propos de lui et de ce qu'ils allaient en faire. Il profita donc de leur inattention : il se jeta sur la cape, la passa et prit la porte en pointe, retrouvant de l'énergie par désespoir, invisible avant même que les autres n'aient levé le petit doigt.

Une fois arrivé au tableau et sortit des escaliers, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, collé au mur, bloquant sa respiration. Des bruits de pas ne tardèrent pas à claquer sur les marches et, une fois les traitres passés, il s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle.

Il allait faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'ils s'attendaient à le voir faire. Il prit donc la direction des escaliers principaux, et commença à les descendre, se faufilant sournoisement entre les élèves les plus matinaux, c'est-à-dire des serdaigles et des serpentards, utilisant les passages secrets dont il se souvenait le plus souvent possible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il atteignit sa destination. Priant pour que le mot de passe n'ait pas changé depuis le temps, il tenta sa chance.

- Ambroisie.

Avec soulagement, il vit le tableau s'ouvrir.

_- Boudha, Dieu, Satan, Shinigami ou autre, qui que tu sois si tu existes, merci merci merci !_

Il entra, ferma la porte et enleva sa cape.

- Potter, que faites-vous ici, débrayé de surcroit ? Ce n'est pas un refuge ici. Claqua la voix glacée de la terreur des cachots, aussi connu sous le surnom du batard graisseux, alias Severus Snape, professeur de potion et mangemort de son état.

… _**Cette fois c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Alors, votre avis ? Que fiche donc notre Harry national chez son ancien professeur honni ? Que va-t' il lui arriver ? La suite dans le prochain épisode x)**_

**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront désormais sur mon profil ! ^^**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui suivent ou qui ont ajoutée « Vendue » dans leurs favoris !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Dans le nid d'un serpent

Ceci n'est pas un slash, je tiens à le préciser, donc pour les yaoistes je suis désolée !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialissime J.K Rowling, je ne tire donc aucun revenu de mon écriture !**

Bonne lecture !

_Précédemment : Il entra, ferma la porte et enleva sa cape._

_- Potter, que faites-vous ici, débrayé de surcroit ? Ce n'est pas un refuge ici. Claqua la voix glacée de la terreur des cachots, aussi connu sous le surnom du batard graisseux, alias Severus Snape, professeur de potion et mangemort de son état._

**Chapitre 3 : dans le nid d'un serpent**

- Alors, espèce de cornichon, vous avez perdu votre langue chez le seigneur des ténèbres, on vous l'a coupée ? Elle semblait pourtant bien pendue quand vous m'avez traité de lâche la dernière fois. Que faites-vous dans mes appartements ?

Harry ne savait que faire.

_- Avec ce que je lui ai dit, il m'en veut, logique … _songea le jeune homme.

Le professeur observait le jeune homme qui avait baissé la tête, toute lueur d'espoir désertant son regard, en train de se mordiller les lèvres.

- Allons Harry, je sais que ça fait longtemps mais quand même, tu sais bien que je plaisante ! Soupira le potioniste.

- Je … Désolé Severus mais … avec ce que j'ai appris …

Il avait totalement oublié l'humour noir et mordant du maitre des potions.

Harry releva la tête, tout tremblant, les yeux remplis de larmes menaçants de s'échapper à tout moment.

Devant la détresse apparente et la bouille toute triste du Survivant, Severus ne put faire qu'une seule chose : il s'avança, leva les bras et … attira le jeune homme contre son torse.

-Chut, chut … calme toi, tu m'expliqueras après … Murmura le mangemort dans les cheveux du brun.

Ils restèrent dans cette position durant un moment, seuls les sanglots de l'Elu empêchait le silence de s'installer, le temps que ce dernier se calme.

- Merci, souffla-t' il, calmé. Et pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'es pas lâche, loin de là … Et encore pardon, j'ai sali ta robe et en plus je sens mauvais …, grimaça-t' il en s'essuyant les yeux du dos de sa main tout en reculant.

- Ce n'est rien. Assis toi sur le canapé, je reviens dans deux minutes, Dit Snape.

Pendant que son hôte s'éloignait, le fourchelang obtempéra.

Il espérait que Severus ne le trahisse pas aussi, il ne le supporterait pas.

Ce dernier revint quelques minutes après être sortit, un plateau contenant un plat de purée accompagné de jambon, une parte de tarte à la mélasse et en pichet d'eau à la main. Le Survivant, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, ne l'écouta pas arriver. Intrigué, le directeur de Serpentard songea à utiliser la légilimencie, histoire de savoir ce qui tracassait son invité. Il pesa le pour et le contre, et finit par entrer dans son esprit.

_- C'est pour son bien, _se convainquit-il

Il pénétra donc dans l'esprit du brun, le sortant de sa torpeur, surprit de l'intrus qui espionna le cours de ses pensées.

- Non Harry, je ne te trahirai pas. Voldemort ou pas, Ordre du Phénix ou non, tu es et restera mon protégé. Nous sommes samedi, je resterai avec toi toute la journée.

- Merci, mais je ne veux pas te causer d'ennuis …

- Tu ne m'en cause pas, il posa le plateau devant un Harry affamé et s'installa dans le siège en face. Je t'ai pris des choses simples et facilement digérables, ne te jette pas dessus même si c'est tentant, il faut réhabituer ton estomac à manger normalement.

Ce qui stoppa l'affamé en plein élan.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, le plus âgé se contenta d'observer le plus jeune qui mangeait avec un plaisir non feint, savourant chaque bouchée. Seul le bruit des couverts sur la porcelaine troublait le silence ambiant.

Une fois le plateau vidé de toute nourriture, Severus posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le craquage (1) du fourchelang :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Explique moi tout, j'aimerai savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état émotionnel déplorable.

Le Survivant posa les yeux sur le potioniste, mais son regard était vide, voilé. Comme s'il revivait ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il raconta tout : sa détermination de chasser les horcruxes de Voldemort suite à la « mort » de Dumbledore, la quête, la découverte de l'existence des reliques de la mort, son retour à Poudlard pour trouver et détruire le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, l'idée de trouver peut-être un message de la part de l'ex-directeur dans le bureau directorial (2), la pensine de ce dernier dissimulée dans un creux du mur derrière le bureau que lui avait désigné Fumsec, le visionnage des souvenirs qu'elle contenait, son intention de se sacrifier … Puis son enlèvement.

Ce qu'il avait subi. Son plan. Ses tentatives de magie sans baguette. Sa réussite progressive. Son évasion. L'utilisation des Impardonnables. Le meurtre. La poursuite par Voldemort.

Son soulagement d'arriver sain et sauf à Poudlard. Sa surprise lors de l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Les aveux de ses « proches ». Le fait qu'il avait été vendu. Pour finir par la traversée du château dans le but de rejoindre la seule personne qui risquait de ne pas le rejeter.

Il avait énoncé son histoire d'un ton neutre, aucun sentiment, aucune émotion ne transparaissait aussi bien dans sa voix que dans son regard.

Il s'arrêta, et resta silencieux quelques secondes. Le maitre des potions brisa le silence, ramenant son protégé à la réalité.

- Je ne te plaindrais pas, je sais que ce genre de mièvreries hypocrites ne te plaisent pas, de plus s'est inutile, ce qui est fait est fait. En revanche, je dois dire que j'admire ton sang-froid, ta ténacité, ta patience et ta force d'esprit. Peu de personne aurait fait ce que tu as fait après avoir subi tout ça. Mais on en reparlera tout à l'heure, tu tiens à peine debout.

- Non sa …

- Suffit, coupa le professeur, tu es à bout de forces, mort de fatigue, donc tu vas m'obéir et aller dormir tout de suite ! Va prendre une douche et couche toi, je veillerai sur toi durant ton sommeil, ne craint rien.

Harry se leva, souriant légèrement.

Il quitta la pièce pour allait se doucher, pendant ce temps Severus débarrassa le couvert. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre avec l'intention de sortir de quoi se changer pour le Survivant, il découvrit une baguette jetée négligemment sur le lit.

_- Décidément, il n'a pas changé de ce côté-là, toujours aussi négligé_, soupira-t' il mentalement.

Il ramassa le morceau de bois, pour l'observer de plus près.

Et ne crut pas ce qu'il voyait. Bois d'if, crin de licorne, 18 centimètres … Il avait entre les mains la baguette magique de Lucius Malfoy.

_-Il a volé la baguette de Lucius … c'est donc lui que Harry a mis hors service le temps de partir, il n'a pas fait dans la facilité._

Le jeune homme entra pendant que le serpentard reposait la baguette, une serviette sur les hanches.

- Dis donc, tu as fait fort tu sais, Lucius a une très bonne résistance magique typique des sangs purs, les sorts s'atténuent sur lui … Pour le stupéfixer deux minutes, sans baguette qui plus est, tu as mis le paquet, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Il n'est pas le favori du Lord pour rien …

- Ha bon … ? Bonne nuit Severus. Et merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Allez, au lit !

-Heu … Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Tu … tu peux rester s'il te plait ? demanda le brun avec gêne.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Harry se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit quasiment instantanément.

Avec tendresse, le professeur se remémora leur « première rencontre ».

# Flash-back #

S'était lors de la cinquième année du gryffondor. Severus avait accepté de donner des cours d'occlumencie à l'Elu suite à la demande du directeur.

Son élève était, comme il s'y était attendu, totalement dans les choux. Ce qui lui permit d'entrevoir certains souvenirs du brun.

Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas, loin de là. Il aperçut l'enfance de l'adolescent. Les corvées. Les brimades. Les coups. Les insultes. Des tuteurs esclavagistes.

Puis des souvenirs plus récents. Les rêves de la fameuse porte du département des mystères (3).Les cours de l'A.D. Sa difficulté récente à réguler sa magie, beaucoup trop fluctuante, lui causant des crises de douleurs. Ses amis qui ne s'en apercevaient pas. La dépression qui commençait à le ronger lentement.

- ca y est, vous êtes content ?! Vous allez pouvoir me pourrir encore plus la vie ! Sa vous a plu ce que vous avez vu au moins ? Avait crié rageusement le fourchelang, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Non. Loin de là. Murmura tristement l'espion.

Il était abasourdit. Lui qui s'était attendu à un enfant choyé, aimé et gâté, il avait vu un garçon maltraité, considéré comme un monstre par sa famille car le fait d'être un sorcier le rendait « anormal ». Un adolescent complètement perdu dans une guerre qui avait débutée bien avant sa naissance, une guerre dont il ne connaissait pas les enjeux mais dont il était le pion principal.

- Non, reprit plus fort et plus fermement le potioniste. Qui pourrait souhaiter cela à un enfant, et encore plus s'en réjouir, à part un abruti finit ? Dumbledore est-il au courant de la façon dont vous traite vos tuteurs ?

- Oui, je lui ai déjà dit et supplié de rester à Poudlard pendant l'ét … Qu'est-ce que sa peux vous faire de toute façon ?

Le professeur serra des poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Le vieux fou savait ça et l'envoyait en toute connaissance de cause dans cet endroit chaque année ?!

- Rien. Ça ne me fait rien à moi. _Si ça me fait quelque chose, le citronné me payera ça ! _Mais à vous si. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse seul dans cette situation, je ne m'appelle pas Dumbledore moi ! Si vous avez besoin de parler Potter, sachez que je suis là. Vos prochaines retenues, s'il y en a, serviront à cela.

Et il avait tenu parole. Petit à petit, le Survivant s'était confié, et progressivement il sembla aller mieux. Cela se ressentit fortement dans ses résultats d'occlumencie, il était à présent capable de fermer son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le gryffondor avait appris à connaître son professeur, découvrant l'humour noir de ce dernier sous les piques habituelles. Bien entendu, leurs rapports en cours ne semblèrent pas s'être améliorés, il ne fallait pas que Voldemort puisse découvrir la relation amicale qu'ils entretenaient, cela aurait engendré beaucoup trop de problèmes. Quant à Dumbledore, vu son intérêt pour le bien être de son élève, il n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant, avaient décidé conjointement ( ?) les deux hommes. Tout comme pour Miss Granger et Mr Weasley.

#fin flash-back#

Severus fut sorti de ses pensées par des coups à sa porte, ou plutôt sur le tableau qui dissimulait sa porte. Il vérifia que son protégé n'était pas réveillé, puis alla voir quel était le cornichon qui pouvait bien le déranger dans ses appartements à sept heures et demie du matin. C'est donc en pyjama qu'il alla voir le malotru, ou plutôt la malotrue : la Directrice était à sa porte.

- Minerva. Le ton du serpentard était froid. Que voulais vous de si bon matin, un samedi qui plus est ?

- Severus, désolée de vous déranger mais …

- Désolée sa vous pouvez l'être ! J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger à une heure aussi matinale durant un jour de congé …

- Oui bien sûr ! Avez-vous vu quelque chose d'anormal … Quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être ici par exemple …

_- Et ba la vache, elle est douée la vieille …_

Il claqua de la langue, prenant un air glacial, celui qu'il réservait habituellement aux andouilles profondes qui constituaient ses classes.

- Non je n'ai rien vu, au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, je suis en PYJAMA ! dit-il doucereusement en augmentant le son de sa voix sur le dernier mot. Pensez-vous donc ma chère Minerva que j'ai l'habitude de me promener dans les couloirs de l'école en caleçon et en débardeur ?

Il se pinçait l'arête du nez, visiblement désespéré de la stupidité de sa collègue.

- Non, non, bien sûre suis-je bête … Si vous voyez quelque chose, prévenez moi tout de suite, d'accord ?

- Hmf.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il claqua la porte au nez de la vieille sorcière.

_- Et vlan, une bonne chose de faite._

Il retourna dans la chambre et se réinstalla dans le siège qu'il avait dû abandonner. L'endormi s'agitait dans le lit, s'emmêlant dans les draps verts et argent. Il tenta donc le calmer, caressant doucement les cheveux bruns. Technique qui sembla fonctionner car le jeune homme redevint immobile et serein.

Il fallut attendre vingt heures pour qu'Harry se réveille.

Ce dernier se réveilla totalement reposé, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormis. Il ne tarda pourtant pas à stresser : Severus n'était plus dans la chambre. Il commença donc à paniquer et en tentant de se dépêtrer des draps, se cassa la figure par terre, attirant l'homme qui était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Harry ça va ?

- Ou … oui, c'est que je ne te voyais pas alors …

- J'étais parti te préparer à manger. Riz, escalope de dinde à la crème et mousse au chocolat, ça te va ?

- Largement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié depuis des années le gout du chocolat, sa fait tellement de temps que j'en ai pas mangé !

- Alors à table dans ce cas !

Cette fois ils s'installèrent tous deux dans la salle à manger, l'un en face de l'autre. Le repas se déroula dans un silence presque religieux, Harry réfléchissait et Snape se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire si le seigneur des ténèbres le convoquait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry seul, ce dernier ne le supporterait pas … Ce fut le plus jeune qui brisa le silence.

- Ecoute Severus, j'ai réfléchis, je sais que tu vas penser que je n'ai pas cogité assez longtemps vu ce que je vais faire va causer mais mon choix est fait, le seul, à part toi, à ne pas m'avoir caché ce qu'il pensait, s'était lui.

_- Mais de qui il parle ?_

_- J'espère qu'il sera d'accord… _souhaita mentalement le gryffondor.

- Severus, j'ai décidé de …

… _**Mouahaha c'est fini ! A votre avis, que va décider Ryry ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ! è.é**_

(1) : Je ne sais pas si sa se dit, ça sonne pas très français ^^'

(2) : je sais je sais je sais, sa c'est pas du tout passé comme ça dans le livre mais j'ai besoin d'un Severus en vie moi 3

(3) : c'est bien ça ?

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil ! Et encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent et lisent cette fiction ^^**


	5. Chapitre 4 : la décision

Ceci n'est pas un slash, je tiens à le préciser, donc pour les yaoistes je suis désolée !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialissime J.K Rowling, je ne tire donc aucun revenu de mon écriture !**

Bonne lecture !

_Précédemment : - Mais de qui il parle ?_

_- J'espère qu'il sera d'accord… souhaita mentalement le gryffondor._

_- Severus, j'ai décidé de …_

_- Pensées _

- Dialogues

$Fourchelang$

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : la décision**

- Severus, j'ai décidé d'aller là-bas.

- Là-bas … Là-bas ?!

- Oui. Je veux connaître ses véritables idéaux.

- Harry … Tu sais ce que tu risques en allant là-bas ?

- Oui. Mais je suis déterminé, je ne veux plus être un simple pantin qui ne sait rien. Je veux aller au manoir Riddle.

Severus soupira, l'air las. Ça ne servirait à rien de parler avec le garçon, une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, c'était fini.

- Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment … J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix.

- De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, à part toi. Tu es la seule personne sur qui je peux compter … Je … Je tenais à te le dire au cas où …

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de « où ». Mais continue.

- Tu … Tu es la personne qui s'approche le plus pour moi d'une figure paternelle. Je tenais à ce que tu saches que je te considère comme un père.

Le potioniste souriait légèrement, un léger pincement au cœur suite à la déclaration du jeune homme.

- Merci Harry, je suis plus que touché par ce que tu viens de dire, je te considère comme mon enfant depuis que nous nous sommes rapprochés, je suis heureux de voir que c'est réciproque. Mais tu ne penses pas qu…

Le mangemort s'était stoppé dans une dernière tentative de raisonner son protégé à attendre encore un peu, serrant soudainement son bras gauche qui s'était mis à le brûler désagréablement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à priori en colère, tout du moins énervé, et il requérait sa présence dans les minutes qui suivaient.

- Il te convoque, pas vrai ? Je suppose que c'est à cause de moi, il est en colère, je le sens …

- Je ne sais pas si c'est entièrement ta faute, mais en effet. Puisque tu es têtu et que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, dépêche-toi de te changer et de mettre ta cape !

Le Survivant sorti en trombe de la pièce et revint deux minutes plus tard, un jean noir et une chemise verte empruntés à Severus sur le dos. Il se hâta de mettre sa cape et fut enfin préparé, invisible et silencieux comme à son arrivée.

- Prêt ? Il va falloir que tu sois prudent, on doit aller dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Je le suis plus que jamais. La Salle sur Demande … Armoire à disparaître ?

- Tout à fait. Une fois chez Barjow et Beurk, je nous ferai transplaner.

Severus ouvrit le tableau et laissa Harry sortir le premier. Ils grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers, peu d'élèves étaient en dehors de la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci. Arrivés devant ladite salle, ils virent avec étonnement des dizaines d'élèves formant des groupes selon les maisons, chacun ayant la Gazette en main, les discussions ne tournant autour que d'un seul sujet : la fuite d'Harry Potter, et la récompense proposée par le mage noir pour sa capture à l'élève ou le professeur qui le trouverait.

Tout Poudlard était donc au courant des événements de la nuit passée, du moins en gros. La plupart semblaient plus qu'enthousiastes : la nouvelle rallumait l'espoir perdu de voir cette guerre terminée, quelle qu'en soit l'issue, bien qu'avec un penchant prononcé pour la victoire de la « Lumière », espoir mort avec sa capture.

_- S'ils savaient les vices cachés de cette fameuse Lumière …_ songea Harry.

Harry en était heureux, bien qu'il eut envie de sortir de sous sa cape et de hurler la vérité quant à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se retint néanmoins, préférant occulter ce point en ne pensant qu'au fait de savoir que certains croyaient en lui.

Il fut plus qu'étonné lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté d'un groupe de serpentard qui héla le professeur de potion.

- Monsieur ! S'il vous plait ! Appela Zabini

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous avez entendu au sujet de Potter ?

Le jeune serpentard semblait tout excité.

- Oui bien sûr, qui ne sait pas avec l'annonce du Maitre dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?

- Non, parrain, on voulait te demander pour les détails ! Père m'a contacté par miroir interposés (1), tu te rends compte ?! Potter a réussi à le neutraliser suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir lui voler sa baguette et s'échapper ! De la magie sans baguette, sans baguette ! Père ne savait pas s'il devait être admiratif ou en colère tellement il était étonné !

- Il parait que le Lord est mi- content mi- énervé, il n'a pas apprécié que Potter l'ait défié mais il a été limite fou de joie : d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Potter aurait utilisé de la magie noire pour s'échapper, les informa Pansy Parkinson. Il aurait même utilisé un Avada sur un futur mangemort qu'il a croisé dans sa fuite ! Saint Potter qui tue des gens, c'est …

- Délirant ? proposa Draco en rigolant.

Harry sourit. Des serpentards, dont Draco Malfoy, qui plus est, étaient admiratifs devant son évasion … de même que Malfoy père ! Et le Lord noir avait eu une réaction des plus inattendues, étant content de voir son ennemi utiliser des Impardonnables !

_- Ça semble plutôt bien s'annoncer alors, _pensa Harry.

Il ne s'y serait jamais attendu. Severus échangea deux trois banalités avec ses élèves puis s'éclipsa, accompagné de Harry qui le suivait comme son ombre.

Ils allaient continuer de monter lorsque le professeur fut appelé par la Directrice.

_- Et merde ! _pensèrent à l'unisson les deux hommes.

- Severus ! Severus ! S'il vous plaît !

- Quoi ?! S'exaspéra le susnommé.

- Vous avez lu la Gazette du sorcier ?

- Non. Mais vu que la fuite d'Harry Potter est dans toutes les bouches de ces idiots qui tiennent lieu d'élèves, oui je suis au courant, si c'est ce que vous vouliez me demander.

- C'est une catastrophe !

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi est-ce une catastrophe ?

La Directrice sembla s'apercevoir de son lapsus et tenta de se rattraper du mieux qu'elle put.

- Heeeu … C'est … C'est une catastrophe car on ne l'a pas retrouvé ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant qu'un … bafouilla-t-elle

- Ecoutez, Minerva, il vient de me convoquer, je n'ai pas de temps pour vos babillages inintelligibles ! Maintenant, si vous permettez …

Et il la laissa sur place.

La suite du chemin ayant été rapide et sans obstacles, ils atteignirent rapidement la Salle sur Demande. Ils y rentrèrent et trouvèrent rapidement l'Armoire. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils ne mirent qu'une minute pour arriver dans la petite boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Monsieur Snape ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! dit Barjow en faisant un sourire édenté. Il vous a appelé pour Potter ?

- Oui, en effet. Répondit Severus avec un léger sourire.

- Il a du cran ce gamin ! S'échapper à la barbe des deatheaters et du Seigneur des Ténèbres … Il cache bien son jeu le p'tit ! Enfin, je vous laisse, il vous attend, mieux vaut ne pas être en retard … Bonne réunion !

- Merci.

Il attendit que Barjow aille dans l'arrière-boutique pour appeler le jeune homme :

- Harry ? Où es-tu ? murmura-t-il

- Je suis juste à ta gauche, répondit le plus jeune sur le même ton, en lui touchant le bras...pour se retrouver propulsé dans l'esprit du Lord. Il avait frôlé la marque des ténèbres, enclenchant le lien mental qu'ils avaient par la magie noire présente dans le tatouage. Il utilisa l'occlumencie, tentant de cacher son intrusion. Ce qui sembla plus ou moins fonctionner.

**$Mais que fiche donc Sssseverussss ? Il n'est pourtant pas du genre à être en retard …$ siffla-t-il**

**Il siégeait sur un fauteuil, dominant une table remplie de deatheaters. Seule la place à sa gauche était vacante.**

**- Lucius ! As-tu une idée quant au retard de Severus ?**

**- J'ai bien peur que non, my Lord. Peut-être a-t-il été retenu par l'Ordre du Phénix ils doivent être morts de peur vu qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvé Potter pour vous le renvoyer …**

**- Possssible …**

Harry lâcha le bras du potioniste.

- Dépêchons nous, murmura-t-il. Il t'attend, il se demande pourquoi tu es en retard et ça semble l'agacer.

Ils transplanèrent, atterrissant dans le hall qu'Harry avait traversé à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

Il en profita pour l'observer plus attentivement que lors de son précédent passage, où il avait simplement estimé la distance le séparant de la porte.

Le hall était majestueux, étalant toute la richesse du propriétaire par son luxe. La décoration était de type victorienne, mais dans des tons sobres, noir et argent, ce qui plut beaucoup à Harry, qui était devenu fan du manga Black Butler lors du début du dernier été qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley, grâce à Dudley qui, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des détraqueurs, était devenu d'une sympathie hors norme avec son cousin, lui faisant profiter de ses mangas comme de ses friandises ou de son pc.(2)

La pièce était éclairée par un magnifique et énorme lustre composé d'émeraudes finement taillées. La porte en face de lui était aussi belle : reprenant le principe de la porte de la Chambre des Secrets, elle était néanmoins plus luxueuse, faite de bois d'acajou et de serpents en argent.

_- Magnifique travail, ça a dû lui coûter de l'argent, et beaucoup de patience et de savoir-faire à ceux qui ont fait ça._

La porte venait de s'ouvrir grâce à Severus qui venait de prononcé le mot de passe, « magie » en fourchelang.

Celui-ci passa en premier et la porte se ferma à quelques millimètres de la cape d'invisibilité.

- Severus ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu n'es pas du type à être en retard, l'accueillit le Lord, qui fronçait les sourcils, attendant une explication.

Le potioniste s'avança et, une fois installé sur son siège, répondit à Voldemort :

- Excusez-moi, my Lord, je suis tombé sur Draco et ses amis qui m'ont rapidement expliqué les événements de la nuit dernière. Quand j'allais repartir, cette vieille hypocrite de McGonagall est venue me bafouiller dans les oreilles à propos de Potter, et je me suis ensuite précipité pour arriver le moins en retard possible. Encore désolé.

Le Lord soupira.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Commençons. Comme vous le savez tous, Harry Potter s'est échappé dans la nuit. Il a réussi à pétrifier Lucius et à me semer. Et le plus étonnant, mais pas le plus déplaisant, est qu'il ait tué un mangemort de bas étage ! Bien sûr, la perte d'un novice me déplaît fortement, mais j'avoue être agréablement surpris par la tournure des événements. Potter n'est peut-être pas aussi gentil qu'il le prétend. Quelqu'un aurait-il des informations sur l'éventuelle position de Potter ? S'il réapparaît et s'oppose à nous, l'annonce de l'existence des sorciers aux moldus risque de mal se passer. L'Ordre a très bien pu me mentir, même si je pense qu'ils n'oseraient pas.

- McGonagall est dans tous ses états, elle a fait un lapsus concernant Potter, je peux vous affirmer qu'elle ne sait réellement pas où il est. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il s'opposera à vous, intervint Severus.

- Ha oui, et pourquoi cela ?

- He bien …

$Tom, je sssens une odeur alléchante. Un humain est caché quelque part içççi …$

- Un humain quelque part … murmura le Lord noir, songeur.

Severus devint livide en entendant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

$Un humain ? Es-tu sssûre ?$

$Oui, mon odorat ne me trompe pas. Il ssssent délicccieusement bon d'ailleurs …$

_- Un espion de l'Ordre aurait suivit Severus ? Non, les personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions envers notre cause ne peuvent passer la porte, même avec le mot de passe. Qui alors ? Un mangemort de classe inférieur qui espionne pour son propre compte ? Quelqu'un qui voudrait nous rejoindre mais qui n'ose se montrer ? Ou alors un être neutre ?_

$Nagini, mon amie, est-cccccce un homme ou une femme ?$

$Je ne sssais pas Tom, l'odeur est étrange …$

$Je vais le faire ssssortir de sssa cachette, on ne m'esssspionne pas ssssans en sssubir les consssséquenssses !$

Naturellement, Harry avait écouté la discussion avec un léger sourire. Nagini l'avait démasqué. Bien. Dans ce cas, il allait se dévoiler. En espérant ne pas mourir avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche. Il monta discrètement sur la table, juste devant le Lord, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se découvrir.

$Maitre, il est jusssste là …$

$Où çççççça ma belle ?$

$Içççi my Lord$ répondit le Survivant avant le serpent, enlevant par la même occasion sa cape, redevenant visible aux yeux de tous … ou presque.

Il l'avait mise de manière à ce que seul le Lord, Severus et Lucius Malfoy puissent le voir. Il voulait avoir l'occasion de parler, chose qu'il ne pourrait pas si toute la tablée de deatheaters le voyait et lui lançait divers sorts dans le but de le neutraliser.

$Harry Potter …$ murmura Voldemort.

En lui collant sa baguette pile entre les deux yeux.

* * *

(1) : ceux comme Sirius et Harry avaient

(2) : désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^''

_**S'il y a des incohérences dites le moi, toute critique est bonne à prendre du moment qu'elle est constructive !**_

_**Fini **__**pour cette fois ! Que va-t'il arriver à Harry ? Va-t'il retourner dans les cachots ? Se faire tuer ? Réussir à faire faire une crise cardiaque à notre Voldy adoré ? La suite au prochain épisode ! xD**_

_**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon profil, si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un dites le moi ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, ont mis l'histoire en favorite, postent des reviews ou lisent tout simplement !**_

_**Hope you enjoy !**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Serpentard ou Gryffonfor ?

Ceci n'est pas un slash, je tiens à le préciser, donc pour les yaoistes je suis désolée !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialissime J.K Rowling, je ne tire donc aucun revenu de mon écriture !**

Bonne lecture !

_Précédemment : $Harry Potter …$ mumura Voldemort._

_En lui collant sa baguette pile entre les deux yeux._

_- Pensées _

- Dialogues

$Fourchelang$

* * *

Rin-Chan je me permet de te répondre ici car cette précision sera pour tout le monde (suis babache de pas l'avoir faite d'ailleurs !) : pour éviter tout incohérence temporelle, cette fic se passera comme si l'action se déroulait aujourd'hui !

* * *

**Je blablate un peu aujourd'hui ! J'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance vu que j'ai eu mon bac blanc cette semaine, donc même si j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 7 il est loin d'être fini :/ donc il y aura peut être pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, il sera peut être publié le mercredi suivant si j'ai rattrapé mon retard, sinon à dans deux semaines ! Voilà merci d'avoir lu ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Serpentard ou Gryffondor ?**

Voldemort reprit contenance.

- Sortez tous ! Sauf Lucius et Severus, ajouta-t-il lorsque les deux hommes se levèrent, faisant mine de s'en aller.

Les deatheaters se regardèrent, surpris de l'ordre soudain et sans raison apparente de leur Maître, qui pointait sa baguette dans le vide. Néanmoins, ils obéirent, les chaises raclant le sol tandis qu'ils se levaient et partaient les uns derrière les autres.

Une fois le dernier sorti, le Lord fit un mouvement négligé de la main et la porte claqua.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui, qui arborait à présent un sourire en coin, malgré la baguette visant toujours sa tête.

- Harry Potter, constata le mage noir en faisant traîner sa voix sur le nom, quand je disais qu'on se reverrait, j'étais loin de penser que tu reviendrais de toi-même, $cher petit horcruxe, tu m'aurais presque manqué !$ siffla-t-il avec amusement.

- $Que voulez-vous, votre beauté et votre légendaire sympathie m'ont manqué ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te résister, cher serpent !$

- $Tsss, sale gamin, tu te fiches de moi !$ Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- $Je viens de te le dire, tu me manquais !$ se moqua le jeune homme.

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir.

- $Réponds-moi, sinon je serais moins apte à être clément si ta réponse me déplaît. Ton évasion, bien que divertissante, me reste en travers de la gorge.$

Bien entendu, les deux autres hommes n'avaient absolument rien compris à l'échange qui venait de se dérouler en fourchelang. Néanmoins, grâce aux tons des deux ennemis, ils avaient compris que le Lord s'était moqué, Harry lui avait rendu la pareille, et le seigneur des ténèbres n'était plus d'humeur à rire. Mauvaise chose pour le garçon, les colères du Lord étaient parfois … violentes. Surtout quand ladite colère était provoquée par l'Elu.

Le plus jeune soupira et reprit un air sérieux.

- Tu as raison, trêve de plaisanterie. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu te bas, quelles idées tu défends avec autant d'ardeur.

Le plus vieux arqua un sourcil imaginaire. 1

_- Il se fiche de moi ou quoi ?_

Il décida de ne pas le prendre au sérieux.

- Hmf, tu ne lisais pas la Gazette ?

- La Gazette ? Je suis bien placé pour savoir que la presse ne raconte que des conneries …

- Langage ! Tu es bien un gryffondor, la même légendaire politesse …

- Ouai ouai … Elle est sous le contrôle du Ministère et donc de l'Ordre, cracha l'Elu en butant sur le dernier mot avec dégoût. A part peut-être le Chicaneur. Ajouta-t-il, pensif. Impossible de savoir …

- Soit, tu ne crois pas la presse. Mais le vieux fou t'a déjà briefé non ? ricana le mage noir.

- Ne parle pas de lui ! s'exclama avec véhémence le jeune homme.

Le Lord n'ayant pas vu les flammes de pure haine qui faisaient briller les yeux d'Harry, il répondit donc en pensant lui faire mal.

- Oh, c'est vrai, pardon, j'avais oublié que tu étais attaché à feu ton mentor, ha l'amour … Dommage qu'il ait été assassiné par Severus. D'ailleurs, en parlant de toi, Severus, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as amené Potter ici, dissimulé et visiblement sans l'intention de me le livrer … Et surtout : comment a-t-il pu passer cette porte ?

- Maître, commença Severus, je …

- Feu mon mentor ? Si seulement il avait pu réellement crever ce salopard …

Sa réplique cloua littéralement sur place Malfoy père et Voldemort, tous deux en mode poisson rouge. En même temps, l'Elu qui insulte celui qu'il était censé admirer et regretter … Et lui dit qu'il est en vie alors qu'il était censé être mort depuis plus de deux ans ?!

_- Je crois que je ne reverrais jamais ça … Dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment unique ! _regretta Severus en pouffant mentalement devant la tête que tiraient l'aristocrate blond et le plus grand mage noir du millénaire, si ce n'est plus.

- T… tu viens réellement de dire ce que j'ai cru t'entendre dire ?! bégaya le Lord. … Mais … Attend, attend, attend, ce que tu dis est faux, il est mort le vieux !

- Non. J'ai vu cet enfoiré en chair et en os, bel et bien en vie, pas plus tard que ce matin ! Tout frais, tout beau … Nan, il est pas beau mais bon … Et flairant toujours ces saloperies de répugnants bonbons au citron.

- Impossible … Severus l'a tué, il y avait des témoins … J'ai vu son cadavre dans la tombe blanche ! murmura le seigneur des ténèbres, cette fois sans relever la grossièreté de sa Némésis, choqué par l'information capitale qu'il venait de lui révéler.

- Moi aussi je l'ai cru mort. Mais non, loin de là ! D'ailleurs, j'ai compris pourquoi tu étais amusé cette nuit. Des amis … Je t'en foutrais des amis ! Une bande de traîtres hypocrites, c'est tout ce qu'ils sont … Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir ? Je me sens vraiment stupide … Pourquoi … Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ?!

La voix du jeune homme tremblant sous la colère, des larmes de rage étaient sur le point de s'échapper de ses yeux vert émeraude assombris par la haine, mais il refusait de montrer ses faiblesses à sa Némésis.

Sauf qu'il commença à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer, l'air refusant d'entrer et de sortir de ses poumons d'un rythme régulier il suffoquait, et la panique qu'il commença à ressentir ne l'aidait pas à améliorer la situation.

_- Zut, il fait une crise de panique._ Pensa Severus.

- Reprends-toi Harry ! cria presque le directeur des serpentards.

- Il n'y arrivera pas tout seul, rétorqua Malfoy, affligé par la grandiose et éloquente intervention de la terreur des cachots … qui était totalement inutile.

Alors que son état continuait à empirer, rendant ses pensées confuses, Harry sentit une intrusion dans son esprit. Il ne tenta même pas de la repousser, étant trop fatigué et totalement dans les vapes. De plus, elle ne cherchait pas à rentrer par force au contraire, elle caressa sa barrière mentale, semblant quémander l'accès consentit à l'esprit du jeune homme, accès qu'il accepta sans s'interroger sur l'identité de celui qui le lui demandait.

_- Calme-toi. Inspires, expires, suis ma respiration. Si tu veux pleurer, lâches toi, sinon tu vas mourir étouffé, le comble pour le Survivant. Ne penses pas à eux, les traîtres ne sont pas dignes d'intérêt s'ils ne sont pas une menace ou si tu ne les as pas sous la main pour leur faire payer ce que tu leur reproches. Ne penses pas au mal qu'ils t'ont fait, penses plutôt à ta future vengeance,_ lui ordonna une voix chaude, caressante et apaisante dans sa tête.

Il lui obéit, calant sa respiration sur le rythme imposé. La voix lui disait quelque chose, connue et inconnue à la fois …

Une fois sa respiration redevenue normale, il s'aperçut qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il les ouvrit, tombant sur deux orbes sanglants.

Étonné, il recula.

_- Bizarre, la voix qui m'a guidée n'est pas celle de Voldemort … Étrangement, elle me dit quelque chose, j'ai l'impression de la connaître, mais … Pas moyen de me souvenir. Tant pis, je verrai ça plus tard._Veuillez me pardonner, cela ne se reproduira plus, s'excusa le jeune homme en reprenant un air neutre, tout en s'éloignant un peu plus du mage noir. Merci, ajouta-t-il de manière à ce que seul le Lord ne l'écoute.

- Hnn. Pour répondre à ta question, mon but premier est de révéler notre existence aux moldus. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, la torture ne fait pas partie intégrante de mes plans, bien que ça soit … plaisant. Ça calme les nerfs, surtout quand un sale gosse contrecarre vos plans avec une chance insolente. Je n'aime pas faire couler inutilement le sang des sorciers, y compris des sangs de bourbe. En revanche, oui, j'exècre les moldus, ce sont des êtres nuisibles, ignorants. Ils sont intolérants, homophobes, racistes … Ils ne supportent pas que quelqu'un puisse être différent, non conforme à leurs règles sociales, à leur notion de normalité. Ils risquent donc fortement de rejeter l'existence des sorciers, et il est hors de question qu'une nouvelle chasse aux sorcière ait lieu. Une seule a suffi à pousser nos ancêtres à se dissimuler pour survivre. Massacrer quelques moldus ne me gêne aucunement si cela permet d'aboutir à la fin de cette situation. La population sorcière a le droit de vivre sans devoir se cacher, et si possible en paix. Non, même pas « si possible », elle en a le droit naturel. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y arriver, même si cela nécessite la mort de milliers d'opposants, le sang coulera s'il le faut mais nous vaincrons. Crois-moi ou non.

L'héritier de Serpentard avait sorti sa tirade d'une voix calme, fluide, sans s'arrêter, tout en fixant le gryffondor qui fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure, regardant pensivement la table en mordillant le bord de son pouce.

- Et quel système comptes-tu mettre en place si ton projet aboutit ? Une dictature ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Au départ. Un droit basé sur la force n'en est pas un, je risquerai de me faire détrôner au bout d'un certain temps. Lorsque le calme sera revenu, je mettrai en place une monarchie démocratique.

- Dont tu serais le chef.

- En effet, répondit le Lord avec un rictus amusé, je n'ai jamais caché mes ambitions. Personne ne peux m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins.

- Mais moi je t'ai contré. À cause de la prophétie. Tu sais que c'est toi qui as causé ta propre déchéance ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchi durant l'année passée, j'en ai eu tout le loisir. C'est nous qui choisissons et faisons le monde tel qu'il est et tel que nous le percevons. Les prophéties ne sont rien, on a toujours le choix, pourquoi se faire dicter ce qu'on doit faire ou non par deux ou trois phrases énigmatiques ? La plupart de la communauté sorcière te considère comme un ennemi car on leur a dit que tu es mauvais. Ils ont choisi de croire cela, et tes actes leurs sont devenus insupportables. J'avais choisi de croire cela. J'avais choisi de te combattre car j'avais choisi de faire ce qu'on attendait de moi. Car s'était ce que mon éthique me dictait. Mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même, le bien et le mal n'existent pas, il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le désirer. Je suis plus ou moins d'accord, je pense que le bien et le mal dépendent du point de vue. De plus, tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, finit-il en reprenant les mots de son défunt parrain.

Le jeune avait parlé calmement, choisissant chaque mot avec un soin particulier, pesant le poids de chacun d'eux, évitant de faire une bourde par un malheureux mot.

Le Lord avait écouté attentivement la déclaration de l'Elu, appréciant les propos d'une lucidité déconcertante pour quiconque aurait côtoyé le jeune homme deux ans plus tôt. Il avait parlé avec sérieux, d'un calme olympien.

- Je suis d'accord, du moins en partie. Vu qu'ils dépendent du point de vue et sont donc subjectifs, ils n'existent pas réellement. Pour la prophétie, j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion, j'ai été aveugle pendant des années mais maintenant, comme toi, je vois clair, tout ça n'a été qu'un plan du taré citronné ….

- Si je peux me permettre, Tom … interrogea Lucius du regard.

- Vas-y, mon ami, je t'en prie.

- Potter, vous avez parlé au passé … Vous ne voulez donc plus lutter contre nous ?

- Non. Le camp que l'on m'a imposé bien avant ma naissance ne me convient plus. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'a convenu un jour d'ailleurs …

- Et pourquoi ça ? le questionna le Lord.

- Parce que je n'ai pas choisi, j'ai été … « élevé », même si le terme ne convient pas tout à fait, en dehors du monde sorcier j'ai écouté le premier sorcier que j'ai rencontré sans chercher plus loin, je n'avais pas d'autre possibilité. Or, le choix est ce qui fait la liberté. Je n'ai donc pas réellement choisi mon camp en revanche j'ai choisi ma Maison à Poudlard, même si j'aurai mieux fait d'écouter le Choixpeau …

Le jeune homme s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, les trois hommes étaient pendus à ses lèvres, retenant leur respiration en attendant avec avidité la fin de sa phrase.

_- Je les fait mariner un peu ?... Ouai, pourquoi pas !_

Le silence dura quelques secondes de plus, jusqu'à ce que le Lord grogne en fronçant son nez inexistant, impatient de connaître la suite des révélations du petit brun.

- J'ai choisi Gryffondor alors que le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à la Maison opposée, celle considérée comme usine à mages noirs, de mangemorts … J'aurai dû aller à Serpentard. Il m'a dit … « Serpentard t'aiderait à avancer sur le chemin de la grandeur » me semble-t-il … Enfin bref, un truc dans le genre. J'ai été poussé à préférer Gryffonfor, certes, mais j'aurai pu choisir de suivre la proposition du Choixpeau, tout comme j'aurai pu choisir d'accepter l'amitié de Draco au lieu de suivre les dires de Hagrid et de Weasley.

- Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard ?! s'étrangla presque le directeur de ladite Maison.

Amusé par la réaction de celui qu'il considérait comme un père, Harry sourit en riant légèrement, acquiesçant par un rapide mouvement de tête.

- Oui, mais bon, j'ai été assez stupide pour aller à Gryffonfor ! Tu me l'as assez reproché d'ailleurs, de faire partie de cette « bande de cornichons décérébrés », si je me souviens bien des termes que tu as utilisés, répondit le faux gryffondor d'un air espiègle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le Lord.

- Tom, comme tu as pu le constater grâce à ta porte, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller à l'encontre de tes projets. Bien entendu, j'espère ne pas retourner dans tes cachots. J'aimerai te rejoindre, pour tout te dire, dit le jeune homme d'un air grave et sérieux.

Le mage noir l'observait, l'air impassible, ses yeux semblant sonder son âme.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux de toi ? En quoi me serais-tu utile ? Personne n'est irremplaçable. En plus, tu me pourris la vie depuis ton entrée à Poudlard, tu l'avoues toi même … Sans toi la pierre philosophale aurait été mienne et mon retour se serait fait bien plus tôt que cela … Et tu n'aurais pas eu autant de problèmes.

- $ Si, je suis irremplaçable.$

- $ Non, être mon horcruxe ne te rend pas irremplaçable.$

- $ Tu sais pour … Haaaaaa, mais c'est pour sa que tu m'appelles comme sa depuis … Je ne suis pas doué.$ déprima le jeune fourchelang en se giflant mentalement.

- $ A la traîne, je dirais.$

- $ De toute façon, si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais fait après la bataille de Poudlard.$

- Tss, répliqua Voldemort en lui lançant un regard noir, sans pour autant répondre à l'accusation. Lydia !

Une petite elfe de maison, habillée de l'habituelle espèce de taie d'oreiller propre à sa race, bien que noire, recroquevillée, possédant de grands yeux brillants, apparut dans un « plop » retentissant qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

- Maître, Lydia est là pour entendre votre ordre, Monsieur. Que peux faire Lydia pour vous satisfaire ?

- Tu vas emmener monsieur Potter ici présent dans la section Sud de l'aile Ouest. La salle noire. Tu sais où c'est ?

- La … La salle noire ? Mais monsieur nous a interdit d'y aller … M … Maître … Pas la salle noire, pitié …

L'elfe paniquait, son corps tremblotait, se griffant les mains frénétiquement, livide.

- Oui, la salle noire. Tu en as l'ordre, tu peux donc y entrer … Tu ne compterais pas me désobéir ? Je serais triste d'être forcé de te donner … Une chaussette par exemple ? répondit le mage noir, les yeux brillants d'une lueur sadique tout en arborant un sourire narquois à l'intention du jeune sorcier qui le fixait, l'interrogeant du regard, ne comprenant visiblement rien de ce que disait le plus âgé à propos de la mystérieuse salle. Il réagit néanmoins à l'allusion de la libération de Dobby, des années plus tôt.

Maintenant, ajouta le Lord.

- B… Bien Maître, Lydia ne veux pas désobéir au Maître, oh non, pas du tout … Monsieur Potter … Si vous voulez bien …

L'elfe attrapa la main d'Harry et ils disparurent, laissant les trois hommes seuls dans la salle de réunion.

- L'aile Ouest ? Qu'y a-t-il là bas, Tom ? Je n'ai jamais vu de salle noire dans la section Sud … demanda Severus.

- Oui, moi non plus, pourtant je suis déjà venu dans cette partie du manoir … compléta Lucius.

- Normal, cette salle ne sert pas vraiment … Mais elle conviendra tout à fait pour ce que je veux faire. Severus, j'attends toujours la réponse à la question que je t'ai posée avant que mon cher petit Harry ne te coupe la parole. Mais tu me répondra tout à l'heure. Je vous laisse mes amis, les événements qui vont se produire dans les minutes qui vont suivre risquent d'être … intéressants.

* * *

(1) ha vi, j'ai oublié que notre petit Voldy chéri avait toujours sa tite face de serpent dépourvue de nez !

_**Alors ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ? Il est un chouïa plus long que d'habitude, pas de beaucoup mais un peu !**_

_**Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon profil et j'ai répondu à tout le monde, enfin normalement. Désolée de l'avoir fait que ce soir mais avec le bac blanc, le soir j'étais en pleine crise de procrastination aigue xD**_

_**Merci à tous de suivre, lire, reviewer et mettre cette fiction en favorite !**_

_**Hope you enjoy :)**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Bad remember (non corrigé)

Ceci n'est pas un slash, je tiens à le préciser, donc pour les yaoistes je suis désolée !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialissime J.K Rowling, je ne tire donc aucun revenu de mon écriture !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Oy ! Désolée du retard mais j'ai été punie de pc, du coup impossible de taper ! Le prochain chapitre sera surement aussi publié en retard, il n'est pas terminé :/_**

**_WARNING : il y a une scène de viol ! elle est délimité par #flash-back# et #fin flash-back# donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir, même si ce n'est pas spécialement violent ..._**

* * *

_Précédemment : Je vous laisse mes amis, les évènements qui vont se produire dans les minutes qui vont suivre risquent d'être … Intéressants._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Bad remember

Noir. C'est tout ce qu'il voyait, du noir. Ou plutôt, il ne voyait rien. Comme si … Il était mort ? Sa expliquerait l'absence totale de lumière. Ou pas.

Il sentit que l'elfe lui lâchait le bras et il entendit le « plop » signifiant le départ de la créature, le laissant seul dans ce noir profond.

_- Génial, je sais pas où je suis, je vois rien, absolument et définitivement rien, et pour couronner le tout, j'ai plus la baguette de Malfoy, j'ai dû l'oublier dans la chambre de Severus ! _s'exaspera-t-il.

Comme si on avait entendu ses pensées concernant les ténèbres dans lesquels il était plongé, une lumière blanche apparue d'un coup, vive, puis commença à décliner, délimitant un cercle d'environ deux mètres de diamètre dont Harry était le centre.

_- Ok, je vois déjà mieux, y'a du progrès, mais je sais toujours pas où je me trouve …_

La lumière, aveuglante de par sa vivacité contrastant avec l'obscurité la précédant, l'avait obligé à fermer les yeux, sa rétine n'aurait pas supporter le choc.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Youhou ? Tom ? Lydia ? Père Noël ?

Sa voix résonna, prolongeant l'humour douteux qu'il venait de faire. Le silence revint, sans aucune réponse.

Puis, petit à petit, avec une lenteur exaspérante entre chaque, de légers bruits se firent entendre, se rapprochant dans le temps au fur et à mesure. Plus le temps passait, plus les bruits devenaient forts, étranges, rendant l'atmosphère plus inquiétante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Des grognements, des gémissements, des râles, des souffles hiératiques … Harry comprit lorsque la lumière blafarde regagna en intensité, éclairant enfin correctement l'immense salle aux murs noirs dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Qui grouillait de Détraqueurs et d'Inferis.

- Ooooh shit ! jura le jeune homme.

Les cris de sa mère commençaient déjà à affluer dans son esprit, comme une ritournelle macabre et incessante. Des souvenirs commencèrent rapidement à prendre la place du flash vert accompagnant les cris, en partant du plus récent : sa discussion avec l'Ordre. Le sentiment de solitude, de trahison qu'il avait ressenti. Puis les séances de tortures et la douleur physique qu'il avait dû supporter. Et, enfin, un souvenir provenant de son dernier été chez les Dursley (1).

* * *

#Flash-back#

La scène se déroulait au beau milieu d'un après-midi brûlant de juillet, le soleil tapait, insoutenable, dissuadant la plupart des gens de sortir de chez eux avant que la nuit ne tombe. Néanmoins, Dudley était partis chez un de ses amis, la tante Pétunia sortait faire des courses, arguant que « vu le temps qu'il fait, personne ne sera en magasin, je serais tranquille. », en lui ordonnant de faire le ménage dans les chambres « pour que le petit monstre imbécile qu'il était se rende utile ».

Il avait donc commencé par sa chambre dans laquelle il ne passa pas plus de dix minutes vu la taille de cette dernière et le peu de meubles qui la remplissait.

Il enchaina aussitôt avec la chambre de son cousin. Ce dernier avait rangé un maximum avant de partir, histoire de lui faciliter la tache et de lui faire gagner un temps de paix, de solitude et de calme non négligeable. Il termina donc par la chambre de ses tuteurs.

Il commençait à peine à défaire les draps sales du lit lorsque la porte grinça, trahissant son ouverture en cours. Il se retourna pour connaitre l'identité de l'intrus qui venait d'entrer.

Son oncle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux porcins allumés d'un éclat lubrique étaient posés sur l'emplacement où se trouvait le postérieur du jeune homme quelques secondes auparavant. Il était visiblement éméché, son visage était plus rouge que jamais et il empestait l'alcool bon marché à plein nez.

- Harry, mon garçon, sois gentil, viens par ici … sussura son oncle.

Un sourire pervers venait de fendre son énorme visage rougeaud.

Harry n'était pas du tout rassuré. Les intentions de son oncle étaient plus que visibles, hors il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie pour se défendre, son anniversaire n'étant que deux semaines plus tard. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison et son oncle venait de fermer la porte à clef, tout en continuant de regarder son neveux en se léchant ses lèvres grasses. Il ne pouvait pas non plus fuir par la fenêtre, les volets était fermés pour garder le peu de fraicheur présent dans la maison, évitant d'avoir la même température que la fournaise extérieure.

Il tenta de reculer, mais le lit présent derrière-lui lui était totalement sortis de la tête dans la panique. Il tomba dessus, allongé, et l'énorme cachalot qui lui servait de tuteur se jeta sur lui, pesant de tout son énorme poids sur les hanches fragiles du sorcier qui ne résisteraient pas longtemps à la charge imposée.

- He bien ma petite pute, on dirait que tu as compris où est ta place !

L'haleine avinée fit grimacer le plus jeune.

- Oncle Vernon, pitié je t'en supplie laisse moi …

Le moldu éclata d'un rire hystérique, sans joie, achevant d'effrayer son neveux.

- Que je te laisse ? Alors que tu es à ma merci ? Oh non sale petit monstre, tu vas nous rembourser tout l'argent qu'on a dépensé pour toi depuis que tu es ici, espèce de fainéant ! Sois mignon et ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

Le cœur du dernier des Potter menaçait d'exploser tellement il battait vite sous l'effet de l'adrénaline que lui envoyait son cerveau. Il avait peur, horriblement peur.

Lorsqu'il sentit son oncle se lever, le libérant, il eu le vague espoir que l'homme ait abandonné ses plans. Mais lorsqu'il se fit retourner et qu'il sentit son pantalon trop large glisser de ses frêles hanches jusqu'à se retrouver à demi-nu, il prit une décision. L'odieux souvenir, qui lui resterai comme un «cadeau » empoisonné ne devait pas être. Mais il serait là, inévitablement. Alors il allait enfermé tout cela dans un coin de son esprit, enfermé, oublié. Il se barricada dans ce même coin le temps que son cauchemar soit terminé.

La seule chose qu'il perçut fut la douleur. Insupportable, insoutenable, l'écartelant, le déchirant de l'intérieur alors que son violeur le pénétrait d'un coup violent puis le pilonnait, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondement à chaque coup de rein. Il sentit également les griffures, les morsures. Le corps gras qui claquait contre le sien à chaque allée-retour, les mains qui s'aggripaient au bas de son dos, le serrant si fort que ses os menaçaient d'exploser.

En revanche, les sentiments de dégoût que lui inspirait les mains sur son corps, la honte et la rage provoquées par ce sexe qui déchirait son intimité, l'ensanglantant, la colère, tout une foule de sentiments qui risquaient de le submerger si il ne se controlait pas. Mais chaque sentiment, dès qu'il pointait son nez, était aussitôt enfermé dans la « salle » qu'il avait créée.

Il ne revint à la réalité que lorsque son oncle se retira de lui, juste après s'être déversé en lui, melant le sperme au sang dans un grognement sourd, presque bestial, s'affalant sur le lit et s'endormant juste après avoir menacé son neveux :

- Pas interêt de raconter sa à tes petits amis magiciens Potter. T'as été une bonne petite pute alors ferme là sinon sa t'arriveras de nouveau …

Le jeune homme se leva, se rhabilla presque mécaniquement, sortit de la chambre puant la sueur et le sexe et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il ne se souvenait de rien.

#Fin flash-back#

* * *

Le souvenir, jusque là soigneusement enfermé à double tour au plus profond de son esprit, filtrait sous l'effet de la présence des Détraqueurs, le figeant sur place sous la violence du choc. Il finit par baisser la tête et resta immobile, debout en plein milieu de la salle grouillant de créatures prêtes à le tuer.

_- Mais que fait-il ? _s'interrogea le Lord.

Ce dernier se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce depuis le début. C'est lui qui avait éclairé la salle, apportant la lumière nécessaire pour observer les réactions du jeune homme. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il n'allait pas être déçu par ce qu'il allait voir.

Harry avait fermé ses poings, si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches et que ses ongles avaient entamé la chaire de ses paumes, faisant couler son sang.

Il releva la tête brusquement, faisant presque sursauter le Lord ( presque, après tout un bon serpentard qui se respecte sait se contrôler) qui fut étonné par ce qu'il vut.

Les yeux du plus jeune étaient totalement recouverts d'un voile blanc, opaque, et ils brillaient d'une rage intense, d'une haine glaciale, sans précédent.

Ses émotions étaient plus que palpables, rendant l'atmosphère insoutenable, irrespirable.

Brusquement, tout cessa. Les Détraqueurs et les Inferis se figèrent à quelques centimètres de lui.

Et une vague de magie pure déferla, détruisant les créatures, produisant une déflagration qui poussa le mage noir jusqu'à le coller au mur le plus proche, et l'impact lui coupa le souffle. Profondement étonné, il se reprit néanmoins rapidement pour créer un bouclier de protection afin d'éviter de finir désintégré lui aussi. Et son sort était loin d'être aussi basique et simple qu'un Protego …

Au bout de quelques minutes, la déferlante de magie s'amenuisa et finit par se stopper. Harry était toujours immobile, les yeux dans le vague mais redevenus vert émeraude, bien que plus sombre qu'à la normal.

Le Lord retira le sort d'invisibilité qui le dissimulait et avança prudemment jusqu'au jeune homme, au cas où il déciderait de récidiver. Une fois en face de lui, il passa sa main plusieurs fois et claqua ses doigts devant les yeux mornes du brun. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, il entra dans son esprit.

Et se fit éjecter avant de voir quoi que ce soit. Il avait seulement perçu un énorme chaos.

Le dernier Potter le fusillait du regard.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux durant une bonne minute puis le Lord pris la parole :

- Alors comme ça, ta plus grande peur est d'avoir peur ?

- Hnn. La peur empêche de réagir correctement en cas de danger. C'était des Epouvantards ?

- Oui, en revanche les Inferis étaient bien des vrais. Je voulais voir quelle était ta plus grande peur. Je suis vexé, ce n'est pas moi … Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir ! plaisanta-t-il.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je voulais également observer ta réaction dans une situation plus ou moins dangereuse. Et tu a réagis d'une manière … des plus innatendues, il faut bien l'avouer. Que c'est-il passé pour que tu déclenches une telle vague de magie d'une puissance pareille ?

- Sa ne te regarde pas ! siffla le gryffondor agressivement.

- Doucement petit lionceau, c'était une simple question, répondit moqueusement l'héritier de Serpentard.

Tout en se promettant de découvrir ce que lui cachait l'autre plus tard.

- Tss. Que vas-tu faire de moi maintenant ? Mes réactions t-ont-elles satisfait ?

- Je ne sais pas … Te tuer ?

Le plus jeune lui jeta un regard noir.

Le mage noir fit fi du regard de son interlocuteur.

- Laisse moi réfléchir … Tu as raison, te tuer maintenant serai trop rapide ,trop gentil, ça ne me ressemble pas. Te torturer puis te tuer serait une bonne option, très jouissive …

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer.

L'affirmation du gryffondor tomba comme une sentence. Immuable, inéluctable.

- Ha oui, vraiment ? interrogea le Lord en arquant un sourcil inexistant, toujours moqueur.

- Oui. Je suis un de tes horcruxes, si tu me tue, tu t'affaiblis et tu risque de me suivre rapidement. Tu n'as plus d'horcruxes, je suis le dernier.

Bien sûr, Harry bluffait. Il restait encore Nagini et Voldemort ne mourrais pas si lui mourrait, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien …

- Et le pire, c'est que tu es sérieux !

Le mage noir éclata d'un rire franc, chaud, et non l'habituel rire de psychopathe made in méchants, et lui expliqua :

- Les horcruxes que tu as détruits sont des faux. J'avais prévu depuis longtemps que le vieux fou les chercherais. Toujours en train de fouiner dans ce qui ne le concerne pas … Bref, je les ais tous récupérés, et bien avant qu'il ne récupère les premiers souvenirs qui l'ont orientés sur cette piste. De plus, si veux te tuer, rien ne m'en empêche, je n'ai qu'à retirer mon morceau d'âme encré en toi et soi le réabsorber, soi le placer dans un nouveau réceptacle …

- Ben vas-y alors, fait toi plaisir ! J'ai presque rien à perdre, alors … coupa le jeune homme.

Le Lord claqua sa langue, irrité par l'interruption.

- Laisse moi finir ! Néanmoins, tu m'amuses, et ta soudaine montée en puissance m'intrigue. Je veux en savoir la raison. On n'augmente pas sa puissance magique comme cela, surtout après avoir passé plus d'un an dans des cachots, sans baguette. Et ce serait un beau pied de nez à l'Ordre … Et au reste des opposants. A ton avis, comment vont-ils réagir quand ils sauront que leur Sauveur a rejoint Lord Voldemort, son ennemi mortel ? Mais ça, ça concerne le court terme. Si tu veux rester vivant à long terme, il va falloir te rendre utile … Donc étudier. Tu t'y connais trop peu, ton niveau est d'une telle médiocrité que tu ne peux être d'une quelconque utilité immédiate.

- Je n'étais pas si mauvais en DFCM ! Je ne suis pas aussi nul que tu sembles le penser !

- Je ne doute pas de ce que tu dis, mais le programme imposé est peu évolué. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me tuer avec ce que tu as appris ? Tu ne connais que des sorts de magie neutre, voir légèrement blanche. Tu vois, vu la tête que tu fais, vous n'avez même pas abordé les différents types de magie. Et Dumbledore comptait t'envoyer me tuer … Affligeant. Enfin, il n'y a donc rien d'élaboré, c'est peu diversifié et même plutôt sectaire. Sans travail et recherches en parallèle, le niveau offert par Poudlard est moyen voir bas. Comment veux-tu que vous soyez préparé pour l'extérieur ? On est en pleine guerre …

- En attendant, avec ce niveau « moyens voir bas », j'ai réussis à te tenir tête, monsieurs je suis plus intelligent que tout le monde donc j'en profite un max pour me vanter !

- Je ne t'autorise pas à me manquer de respect, grogna l'homme en attrapant le reste de son tee-shirt pour l'approcher de son visage. Une notion que tu ne connais pas et qu'il va falloir que je t'inculque, insolent petit lionceau.

- Désolé, c'est juste que …

- Que ?

- Non, rien …

- Hn. Suis moi.

Le Lord le lacha et se dirigea au fond de la salle, s'arrêtant devant le mur du fond sur lequel une porte, jusque là invisible, venait d'apparaitre. Il frôla le bois de sa main et elle s'ouvrit. Les deux fourchelangs sortirent.

Le plus âgé guida son invité à travers le dédale de couloirs, pour finalement arrivé devant une double porte, encore plus belle que celle du hall, finement ouvragée et frappée du blason de Salazar Serpentard

- La décoration à l'air de te plaire, remarqua Tom.

Harry, qui observait attentivement la décoration, s'arracha de sa contemplation pour lui répondre.

- Quand on passe des mois dans un cachot sombre, humide et crasseux, on apprend à apprécier la beauté, même la plus simple, où et quelle qu'elle soit.

- Ravi qu'elle te plaise. Je me suis personnellement occupé des choix quant à la décoration de mon manoir.

Tout en parlant, le Lord avait poussé la double porte qui s'ouvrit sur un bureau.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer dans mes humbles appartements, monsieur le sauveur du monde sorcier … invita narquoisement le maitre des lieux.

Le jeune homme se pinça l'arrête du nez, l'air de dire « t'as pas autre chose à faire que te foutre de ma gueule ? »

Il soupira et passa le pas de la porte.

_- Tient, c'est normal que sa tangue ?... Ha nan, ptêtre pas …_

Et c'est sur cette pensée forte intelligente et pleine de logique qu'il s'écroula.

* * *

_**Fini pour cette fois ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'espère que la scène de viol est pas trop mauvaise, c'est la première que j'écris donc voilà … Hésitez pas à critiquer ! Hope you enjoy !**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, lisent et mettent en favorite l'histoire ! N'hésitez pas reviewer !**_

* * *

**Pour ceux que ça interesse, je viens de publier un one shot ItaSasu qui s'intitule "Haine" ^^**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Harry ?

Ceci n'est pas un slash, je tiens à le préciser, donc pour les yaoistes je suis désolée !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialissime J.K Rowling, je ne tire donc aucun revenu de mon écriture !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bon alors aujourd'hui je blablate aussi ! Tout d'abord, je suis encore désolée du retard de ce chapitre, sa va finir par devenir une habitude même si j'ai horreur de ça ! Je vais y remédier, promis ! Néanmoins le vendredi 21 mars je ne pense pas pouvoir poster, la veille et l'avant veille je suis en tournage de film de bac donc impossibilité de taper ou même d'écrire ! Je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance mais je ne garantis rien :/ Bref j'arrête mon blablatage qui sert à rien et je vous laisse lire, à la prochaine !**

* * *

_Précédemment : - Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer dans mes humbles appartements, monsieur le sauveur du monde sorcier … invita narquoisement le maître des lieux._

_Le jeune homme se pinça l'arête du nez, l'air de dire « t'as pas autre chose à faire que de te foutre de ma gueule ? »_

_Il soupira et passa le pas de la porte._

_- Tiens, c'est normal que ça tangue ?... Ha nan, ptêtre pas …_

_Et c'est sur cette pensée forte intelligente et pleine de logique qu'il s'écroula._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Harry ?**

Le jeune homme venait de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol.

- Hé bien, Potter, pas capable de marcher sans se prendre les pieds dans un obstacle, alors qu'il n'y en a aucun ? ricana le chauve.

Pas de réponse. Il était toujours couché sur le tapis, sans bouger.

- Oh, je te parle, tu pourrais me répondre, sale gamin !

Toujours rien.

Le Lord commençait à perdre patience. Il essaya donc de faire réagir le plus jeune en le poussant légèrement avec son pied. De plus en plus énervé de l'inertie de sa Némésis, l'homme frappait en augmentant la force de ses coups jusqu'à entendre un « crac » relativement bruyant provenant des côtes de sa victime.

Qui ne réagissait toujours pas.

Gros silence.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?_ s'interrogea le bourreau en soupirant.

Il décida de retourner l'endormi sur le dos, et de le tirer jusqu'à une des chambres qui constituaient ses appartements. Une fois le corps sur le lit, il vit la pâleur du jeune homme tranchant avec les draps vert sombre.

Ainsi que son nez, brisé dans la collision entre le sol et sa tête. Et le sang frais qui maculait sa chemise.

En effet, ce dernier avait réquisitionné une bonne partie de sa magie disponible lors de sa crise, et le reste tentait tant bien que mal de le maintenir debout, mais c'était malheureusement insuffisant : il s'était évanoui sous l'effet de la douleur, arrivant en masse dans tout son corps, en particulier à cause de la migraine phénoménale qui venait de lui enserrer la tête dans un étau, menaçant de la faire exploser tellement la douleur était intense.

Le dark Lord grimaça en voyant l'état pitoyable de son désormais protégé.

_- Il a tenu bon avec des blessures pareilles ? Il réserve bien des surprises, ce gryffondor à deux noises. _Lydia !

Cette dernière arriva un quart de seconde après l'appel de son maître.

- Maître ? Qu'est-ce que Lydia peut faire pour vous ?

Elle aperçut le corps sur le lit et sa voix s'éteignit sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Mai … Maître, ce n'est pas moi, Monsieur Potter allait très bien qu … Quand je l'ai laissé dans la salle selon vos ordres … Bredouilla l'elfe de maison …

- Je sais ! la coupa-t-il. Va me chercher Severus immédiatement !

- Oui maître, tout de suite maître !

L'elfe disparut.

Le Lord soupira, s'assit sur le bord du lit et retira le sort d'apparence posé sur sa personne.

Celle-ci changea totalement, à l'opposée du terrifiant Voldemort connu pour son air reptilien.

La peau passa d'écailleuse et translucide avec de légers reflets verdâtres à pâle comme de la porcelaine, loin du teint maladif qu'il avait. Les traits de son visage s'affinèrent, mais restèrent tout de même carrés, masculins, un nez fin apparut, des lèvres fines et ouvertes qui laissèrent passer un soupir de lassitude. Des sourcils froncés, des cheveux chocolat foncés poussèrent sur son crâne.

Son corps squelettique s'étoffa, et on devinait sans peine les muscles puissants, d'une taille raisonnable, dissimulés sous les vêtements. Seuls ses yeux rouges sang, brillants comme des rubis, rendait un lien possible entre Voldemort et lui. Et encore, les yeux de Tom étant plus humains que ceux de son alter-égo, on pouvait y voir, en faisant attention, passer des sentiments dans ceux-ci.

Son changement d'apparence venait tout juste de se terminer, lorsque l'elfe réapparut, Severus à ses côtés. Qui paraissait stressé, songea le Lord en voyant l'air inquiet de son ami et ses mains griffées jusqu'au sang.

Et l'inquiétude du maître des potions ne s'arrangea pas. Elle empira même lorsqu'il aperçut l'état de son fils adoptif.

Il se jeta presque sur le corps, lançant un sort de diagnostique tout en défaisant la chemise du garçon. Ou plutôt, en l'arrachant frénétiquement, tout en submergeant le Lord de questions :

- Que s'est-il passé après qu'il ait disparut avec l'elfe tout à l'heure ? D'où viennent les blessures sur son torse ? Depuis quand est-il évanouit ? Pourquoi son nez et ses côtes sont …

- STOP ! coupa le fourchelang. Il est évanouit depuis environ cinq ou six minutes. Son torse, ça doit dater de son passage dans les cachots, donc de la dernière séance de torture qu'il a subie. Son nez s'est cassé quand il est tombé en perdant connaissance.

- Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps à m'appeler ? grommela le potioniste, en fouillant dans la sacoche qu'il avait emportée, pour en sortir quelques fioles.

- Hnn. Qu'a-t-il ? questionna le Lord en faisant fi de la question.

- Il n'a plus d'énergie. Il était déjà fatigué à cause des tortures, sa fuite lui en a demandé également beaucoup. Il a poussé ses limites à bout. Son taux de magie approche du zéro et …

Il fronça ses sourcils.

- Et ?

- On dirait qu'un sort en pompe une partie …

- Un sort qui pompe sa magie ? répéta le Lord, songeur.

Severus appliquait des baumes sur les blessures du jeune homme, lorsque le brun posa sa main sur la tête de sa Némésis, et entra dans son esprit, pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il arriva dans une salle aux murs blancs, totalement vide, à part la légère brume grise qui flottait au niveau du sol.

Ne voyant rien de spécial, il sortit de la salle et entra dans un couloir. Les murs tremblaient.

- Ça, ce n'est pas normal, murmura-t-il, aussi bien à propos des tremblements que de l'énorme tuyau qui sortait du mur de la salle blanche, et qui longeait celui du couloir, bloquant l'accès à plusieurs portes.

La salle dont il sortait représentait le cœur, le stock de la magie du jeune homme. La brume aurait dû être plus dense, et surtout beaucoup plus présente. Le tuyau représentait une partie du sort. Et vue sa taille et la vitesse à laquelle il pompait, Harry n'en avait plus pour bien longtemps.

_- Il faut absolument que je trouve la pièce centrale du sort, ce sale gamin n'arrive pas à renouveler la magie qui lui est prise. Si rien n'est fait, d'ici quelques minutes …_

Le Lord entreprit donc de suivre le tuyau. Ce dernier bloquait trois portes et aboutissait à une quatrième salle fermée par une double porte.

_- Porte double … Ce n'est pas un sort mineur, celui-là, et il a l'air relativement ancien … _

Le sort était beaucoup trop ancien et ancré dans le jeune homme pour qu'il puisse le détruire dans l'immédiat. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de boucher l'entrée du tuyau, ce qui affaiblirait sûrement le sort, et finirait par le détruire, car il ne serait plus alimenté. Il revint donc sur ses pas et retourna dans la salle blanche.

Arrivé devant le mur où le tuyau perçait de l'extérieur, il sonda rapidement la « façade ». Une fois le sort localisé précisément, il posa sa main sur l'emplacement et concentra sa magie. Il créa une sorte de plaque noire, relativement épaisse, qu'il fixa sur le sort.

Immédiatement, le peu de magie qui restait au jeune homme cessa de disparaître. Il n'était plus dans un état critique, mais il risquait tout de même de mourir, même si le délai était plus long. Pour garantir la survie de son patient, le mage noir lui insuffla un peu de sa propre magie. Elle se mêla à la brume grise, la rendant plus opaque, augmentant sa masse, mais la fit également plus sombre.

ooooooOOOoooooo

Du côté de Severus et Harry

- Tom, tu peux faire quelque chose pour ce sort ?

Severus, qui s'acharnait sur les blessures de son presque fils, attendait une réponse qui n'arriva pas.

- Tom ?

Il avait relevé la tête et observait son maître, qui avait la main posée sur le crâne de l'Elu, les yeux fermés et un air extrêmement concentré affiché sur son visage. Il comprit immédiatement que l'homme était entré dans la tête du plus jeune pour constater l'ampleur du problème. Ce dernier se mit brusquement à trembler, en proie à de violentes convulsions. Severus allait secouer Voldemort, lorsque les mouvements frénétiques du Survivant se stoppèrent.

Severus reprit ses soins en soupirant de soulagement après avoir remarqué que le jeune homme reprenait peu à peu des couleurs.

ooooooOOOoooooo

De retour du côté de Tom

Lorsque la brume atteignit un niveau respectable, le Lord cessa de l'alimenter et reprit son souffle, étonné par la grisante sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsque leurs deux magies s'étaient touchées.

Il sortit de la salle et constata que les murs ne bougeaient plus et que le tuyau n'aspirait plus rien. Les dernières volutes de brume grise qu'il avait pompées stagnaient à présent dans l'énorme tube.

Il soupira et observa un peu mieux son environnement. Son regard se posa sur une porte en face de lui qui s'avéra être l'entrée d'un deuxième couloir comportant des dizaines, des centaines de portes, peut-être, il ne savait estimer leur nombre, le bout du couloir n'étant pas visible. Il avança un peu et ouvrit une porte au hasard.

#Souvenir#

Harry avait cinq ans. Il était en train de débarrasser la table où se trouvait assises trois personnes. Deux adultes et un autre petit garçon qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que le petit sorcier.

_- Sûrement son oncle, sa tante et son cousin …_

Le petit garçon tomba brusquement, sans crier gare, cassant les verres qu'il avait en main. Tom remarqua le pied qui s'était placé brièvement sur le chemin de son ennemi version miniature. Ce dernier s'était profondément entaillé les bras et les joues, le sang coulait abondamment et du verre était fiché dans les plaies.

La femme se leva d'un bond.

- Espèce d'empoté, ma vaisselle ! Tu vas me nettoyer ça, et tout de suite ! Et ne compte pas manger aujourd'hui !

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, les yeux humides.

- Oui, tante Pétunia …

Tante qui agrandissait ses yeux, épouvantée par ce qu'elle voyait. Les blessures du petit garçon se résorbaient d'elles-mêmes, éjectant les morceaux de verres qui tombaient au sol. Dehors, le tonnerre gronda alors que les larmes du petit garçon s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

- Va dans ton placard ! Immédiatement, sale petit monstre ! cria l'homme.

#Fin souvenir#

Tom sortit de la pièce avant de voir la suite, éberlué de ce qu'il venait d'observer. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, l'Elu n'avait pas eu une enfance dorée. Le terme de « monstre », causé par le fait qu'il était un sorcier, rappela désagréablement à Tom sa propre enfance à l'orphelinat, les brimades, les coups, la solitude … De part certains points, Harry lui ressemblait.

Il secoua la tête et chassa cette pensée. Il recula jusqu'au début du couloir et ouvrit la première porte, sans espérer trouver d'informations intéressantes, le souvenir datant plus que certainement de la petite enfance du Survivant.

#Souvenir#

Un vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune retira sa baguette pointée sur le front d'un bébé âgé d'à peine quelques heures.

- Bienvenue dans le monde sorcier, Harry Potter, prononça Albus Dumbledore.

- Harry ? répéta Lily Potter d'un air hébété.

- Oui. Harry Potter. L'Elu. Le Survivant.

- Pourquoi le Survivant ? Et comment ça, Harry Potter ? questionna le père de l'enfant.

- Vous croyez vraiment survivre à Lord Voldemort ? Espèce d'idiots ! ricana le vieux citronné en pointant sa baguette sur James. Oubliette !

Le sort frappa l'homme de plein fouet, et un semblable toucha sa femme quelques secondes plus tard. Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le Patronus corporel que la femme avait jeté avant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

#Fin souvenir#

Tom venait de se faire expulser sans ménagement de la salle, le souvenir s'étant terminé sur l'air satisfait d'un Albus Dumbledore mangeant un de ses saloperies de bonbon au citron.

Il était totalement abasourdi : pourquoi les parents du jeune homme étaient étonnés du prénom que Dumbledore avait utilisé pour nommer le bébé ? Le vieux fou connaissait déjà le sort qu'il réserverait aux Potter un an à l'avance ? Pourquoi leur avouer pour leur jeter un sort d'oubli juste après ? A qui Lily Potter avait-elle bien pu envoyer ce Patronus messager ? Quel était la teneur de ce message ?

Autant de questions auxquelles le Lord se promit de découvrir les réponses.

* * *

_**Alors, ce chapitre ? Il est plus court que le précèdent, gomen ! Alors à votre avis, quelles sont les réponses aux questions de Tom ? Et que pensez-vous de son apparence ? Je ne voulais pas le laisser en mode face de serpent, ça l'aurait pas fait …**_

_**Au fait, si ça intéresse certains d'entre vous, j'ai écris un one shot en deux chapitres sur le couple Itachi x Sasuke, le titre est Haine et c'est une deathfic (j'en ai écrit une alors que je déteste ça, suis bizarre non ? xD)**_

_**Sinon au prochain chapitre : surprise ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**_

_**Hésitez pas à critiquer ! Hope you enjoy !**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, lisent et mettent en favorite l'histoire ! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon profil ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Marques

Ceci n'est pas un slash, je tiens à le préciser, donc pour les yaoistes je suis désolée !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la génialissime J.K Rowling, je ne tire donc aucun revenu de mon écriture !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Précédemment : Il était totalement abasourdit : pourquoi les parents du jeune homme étaient étonnés du prénom que Dumbledore avait utilisé pour nommer le bébé ? Le vieux fou connaissait déjà le sort qu'il réservait aux Potter un an à l'avance ? Pourquoi leur avouer pour leur jeter un sort d'oublis juste après ? A qui Lily Potter avait-elle bien pu envoyer ce Patronus messager ? Quel était la teneur de ce message ?_

_Autant de questions auquel le Lord se promit de découvrir les réponses._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Marques**

C'est sur ces questions, pour l'instant sans réponses, que le Lord quitta l'esprit d'Harry, pour revenir à la réalité. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il grogna contre la lumière qui agressait sa rétine. Son corps le faisait souffrir, était courbaturé de partout. Il chercha Severus du regard, pour finalement le trouver assoupi au chevet du jeune homme.

- Severus ? la voix du Lord était rauque, sèche, et à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. _Combien de temps suis-je resté dans la tête d'Harry ?_

L'homme sursauta et, en un quart de seconde, sa baguette se retrouva brandie en direction de Voldemort. Pour être abaissée quelques secondes plus tard. Le temps que Severus avait mis pour identifier « l'intrus ».

- Tom ! Tu m'as fait peur … Je voulais attendre ton retour, mais au bout d'un moment, je me suis endormi…

- Je te croyais plus endurant que cela, se moqua ledit Tom.

- Je n'ai pas dormis depuis hier, Harry m'avait réveillé vers six heures …

- Hier ? Le Lord arqua un sourcil. Tempus !

Le sort afficha deux heure du matin et s'évapora.

- J'ai passé tout ce temps dans sa tête ?! s'étonna le mage noir.

- Il semblerait. J'ai très envie de savoir ce que tu as découvert et fait pour arranger son état …

Le Lord ouvrit la bouche et fronça les sourcils, sur le point de couper Severus qui reprit :

- … Mais je suppose que tu es fatigué. J'attendrais que tu te sois reposé.

Le seigneur des ténèbres acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, une lueur de reconnaissance dans le regard et, après un dernier coup d'œil sur l'endormi, sortit de la pièce et rejoignit sa chambre, quelques portes plus loin. Il se déshabilla rapidement, jetant ses habits aux quatre coins de la pièce, caressa en passant la tête de Nagini, qui dormait au bout du lit, et se glissa dans les draps frais pour s'endormir aussitôt.

#Rêve#

Il était debout, tournant le dos au mur d'une chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Un lit deux places se trouvait en face de lui, en plein milieu de la pièce. Il avança de quelques pas, et s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant une silhouette plus loin en face de lui, debout, immobile.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ! ordonna-t-il.

Il entendit un léger rire et la silhouette s'avança, monta sur le lit et s'agenouilla pour ne plus bouger.

- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin, affirma la voix féminine qui résonna dans la pièce, douce, et à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

_- Elle se moque de moi ?_

Le Lord s'avança à son tour jusqu'au lit, tenta de le contourner … et se prit un mur invisible en pleine face, lui faisant lâcher un grognement surpris.

- Tu vois, je ne peux pas aller de ton côté et tu ne peux pas aller du mien … ria la jeune femme.

Il la voyait à peine, son visage était plongé dans l'ombre, mais il distinguait tout de même les courbes généreuses de l'inconnue.

Il revint sur ses pas, grimpa à son tour sur le lit, et plaqua son interlocutrice sur le matelas, en la maintenant par les poignets, son corps bougeant sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il approcha son visage de celui de sa prisonnière.

Rien. Il n'arrivait pas à la voir, le visage restait noir à part deux yeux d'une obscurité profonde, qui brillaient en le regardant avec incompréhension. A priori, elle non plus ne semblait pas pouvoir voir son visage.

- Qui es-tu ? questionna le Lord.

- Je ne sais pas. Et toi, qui es-tu ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas voir ton visage ? répliqua la voix après un long silence.

Légèrement énervé par la réponse insatisfaisante, le Lord allait donner son propre nom lorsque … Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne le savait plus et était donc dans l'incapacité de répondre à cette question pourtant simple.

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

La jeune femme semblait s'être aperçue de sa position, et se mit à gigoter légèrement, pour tenter de se libérer de la prise de l'homme, sa respiration s'accélérant et devenant irrégulière, affichant son malaise. Mais ses mouvements n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, bien au contraire, il se colla un peu plus à elle.

**WARNING : LEMON**

* * *

ooooooOOOoooooo

La chaleur qu'elle dégageait, ce corps collé au sien, le bassin qui frottait son érection naissante à chaque mouvement … Il ressentait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque-là : du désir.

Pas qu'il n'ait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit, mais à chaque fois, l'acte avait eu pour but de faire avancer ses projets, ou de débarrasser la tension qui s'accumulait dans son corps, mais il n'avait jamais réellement désiré un corps ou un être en particulier.

- Continue à bouger comme ça et je te saute dessus immédiatement, souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

La jeune femme cessa tout mouvement, la respiration toujours erratique … Et recommença de plus belle.

- Je … Je n'y arrive pas ! J'en ai tellement envie, je n'ai pas envie de lutter, je n'en ai pas la force … gémit-elle.

Tom n'en menait pas large non plus. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il écarta d'une main les jambes fines, et plongea sur les lèvres de sa future amante, en caressant son intimité d'une main experte, qui la fit gémir de bonheur. Celle-ci ouvrit ses lèvres, dès qu'elle sentit la langue qui quémandait le passage, pour entamer un ballet endiablé.

Bien loin de les satisfaire un tant soit peu, le baiser ne fit qu'augmenter leur désir, jusqu'à le rendre insupportablement douloureux. La douceur ne fut pas de mise dans cet acte.

Bien au contraire, c'était avec un désir animal qu'ils le firent. Amour ou simple baise, aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire de quoi il s'agissait, tellement ils étaient confus et perdus dans le tourbillon de sentiments qui les assaillaient.

Durant cette nuit, ils ne ressentirent que le plaisir, et une délicieuse douleur.

Le plaisir provoqué par le frottement de leurs deux corps brûlants, et rapidement en sueur, par les doigts de Tom qui pénétrait la jeune femme, pour tenter plus ou moins bien de la préparer, par sa langue sur ses seins, par les mains de l'inconnue qui parcouraient son corps jusqu'à atteindre son érection.

La douleur des griffures qu'elle lui infligeait dans le dos après avoir remontées ses mains, celle de leurs baisers sauvages, au goût de sang, mais ô combien délicieux.

Et enfin la douleur mêlée au plaisir lorsqu'il la pénétra d'un coup de rein bien placé, qui la fit crier de surprise, et qui se transforma rapidement en gémissements de plaisir, lorsqu'il entama des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapides et brutaux. La jouissance ne tarda pas à les cueillir, et Tom s'effondra à côté de sa compagne, en un grognement rauque proche du râle, après s'être déversé dans l'intimité chaude et serrée dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir en faisant cela, que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme, et la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait en cet instant l'étonna.

Il se retourna pour regarder sa compagne. Elle avait disparu, et la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait commença à s'effacer, lentement mais sûrement. Il inspira une dernière fois avant que la salle ne s'évapore, humant l'odeur alléchante de sa compagne d'un soir, mêlée à la sienne, à leurs sueur et au sperme.

ooooooOOOoooooo

**FIN LEMON**

* * *

#Fin rêve#

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Le parfum qu'il avait respiré dans ses songes lui chatouillait encore les narines, et semblait lui coller à la peau. Ressentant toujours la plénitude post-orgasmisque, il jeta négligemment un Tempus, après avoir attrapé sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit, qui lui révéla qu'il était midi passé, soit l'heure de déjeuner, et dieu seul sait à quel point son rêve lui avait ouvert l'appétit ! Néanmoins il se força à aller se laver, et se leva en direction de la salle de bain, sous le sifflement moqueur de Nagini.

$ Hé bien Tom, sss'est la première fois que je te vois faire ssse genre de rêve … D'ailleurs je ne ssssavait pas que chez les humains un rêve érotique pouvait laissssser de pareilles marques … $

$ De pareilles marques ? Quelles marques ? $ questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

$ Vas te voir dans un miroir, tu comprendras ! $ répondit le serpent, moqueur.

Ce que fit l'homme sur le champ. Et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

- Sur le coup, elle n'a pas tort, ce rêve n'était pas un simple rêve … marmonna-t-il en découvrant les griffures qui maculaient son dos, ses lèvres meurtries et … et le suçon qu'il avait à la base du cou ? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son amie se moquait aussi ouvertement de lui.

Il soupira et entra dans la douche, régla l'eau sur la température qu'il affectionnait, c'est-à-dire brûlante, et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de vivre, tout en se savonnant, effaçant l'odeur de sexe qui était toujours accrochée à lui.

Il devait trouver ce que pouvait signifier ce rêve, plus que réaliste, au vue des souvenirs que son amante lui avait laissés, ce qui impliquait des recherches dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Il fallait également qu'il découvre l'identité de cette jeune femme et pourquoi elle avait partagé ce rêve avec lui.

Pourquoi il n'avait pas pu voir son visage et elle aussi.

Pourquoi ils ne savaient plus leurs noms.

Pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pu retenir leurs pulsions.

Pourquoi ils avaient ressentit cela.

Autant de questions qui s'ajoutaient à celle concernant Harry Potter, et en particulier celles du souvenir qu'il avait visionné la nuit passée. Ce qui signifiait de longues, très longues journées de recherches qui se profilaient, pour au minimum les cinq jours qui venaient.

Soupirant de lassitude à l'idée d'une nouvelle charge de travail, il attrapa son shampoing, commença à masser sa tête pour faire mousser le produit, et sans y faire attention, laissa divaguer ses pensées vers … Son amante ? Sa compagne ? Il ne savait comment la nommer. Mais en ce moment, il s'en moquait un peu, ou plutôt, ne s'en soucia pas.

L'image de ses formes voluptueuses, des coups de bassin qui avaient accompagnés ses vas-et-viens, ses gémissement excitants, le cri qu'elle avait poussé alors qu'il se déversait en elle, en laissant échapper un cri rauque, animal …

Il grimaça lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie s'était éveillée sur ces simples souvenirs … Il hésita à régler son problème à l'aide de sa main droite … Mais il soupira, et se résigna à faire une chose qu'il détestait presque autant que Dumbledore en personne : il changea son eau brûlante adorée pour la remplacer par de l'eau glacée. Le changement de température eut l'effet recherché, et il sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, nu et les idées bien en place, tout en se disant qu'il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de soupirer toutes les cinq minutes.

Il attrapa un costume noir sobre, à la coupe basique, une cape, et s'habilla en replaçant son sort pour mettre sur _on_ son mode face-de-serpent-qui-fait-peur-à-tout-le-monde. Une fois fait, il sortit de sa chambre, pour se diriger vers celle désormais attribuée à Harry, pour voir s'il était réveillé, et si son état s'était amélioré. A peine entré, le jeune homme le salua.

- Tom.

Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, il sortait donc lui aussi de la douche.

- Potter, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu sais, j'ai un prénom aussi, c'est pas fait pour les chiens. Harry, H.a.r.r.y, c'est pas dur à prononcer ! Enfin … Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir, Severus m'a dit que c'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie …

- Hnn. Pas la peine de me remercier, je n'ai pas fait ça pour tes beaux yeux, je n'agis jamais si ça ne m'apporte aucun profit. Pourquoi ta lèvre saigne ? interrogea le seigneur des ténèbres, étonné.

- Sais pas, j'ai dû me la mordre dans la nuit, j'ai … fait un cauchemar, acheva-t-il, après une légère hésitation, tandis que ses joues se teintaient d'un rouge gêné.

Le Lord afficha un sourire goguenard.

- Menteur ! Alors le grand Harry Potter fait des rêves pervers, même quand il vient tout juste d'échapper à la mort ? C'est du beau ! ricana-t-il.

- Oh ,et toi, tu peux parler ! Tu as passé la nuit avec qui pour avoir ÇA !

Le jeune homme avant insisté sur le dernier mot, avec une jalousie mal dissimulée, en pointant du doigt Tom, qui baissa les yeux, pour voir ce qu'il désignait … le suçon qu'il avait oublié de dissimuler.

_- Et merde !_ Pesta-t-il, mentalement.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Potter. Et toi, de qui as-tu rêvé ? répliqua agressivement sans le vouloir le plus vieux.

Le plus jeune allait répondre, lorsque Severus entra dans la pièce, coupant leur dispute.

- Hé bien, ça à l'air d'aller mieux tous les deux ! Harry, je viens vérifier que tes blessures sont bien toutes refermées …

- Heeeeu, c'est bon, ça va, ce n'est pas la peine ! répondit ce dernier un peu trop précipitamment, en jetant un coup d'œil au Lord.

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil.

- Tom, tu peux sortir le temps que je l'ausculte, s'il te plaît ?

- Hnn, répondit l'homme en sortant.

Severus attendit qu'il soit sorti, et que la porte soit fermée, pour interroger Harry.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

ooooooOOOoooooo

Du côté de Tom.

Le seigneur des ténèbres attendait patiemment, en faisant les cent pas, que son ami ait ausculté son protégé, en grommelant sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait faim, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Il colla son oreille à la porte, dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

Porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, menaçant de le faire tomber, mais il se rattrapa, et entra le plus dignement qu'il put dans la chambre.

Sans crier gare, il fonça sur le jeune homme, qui reboutonnait sa chemise, et posa sa main sur son front, lui faisant échapper un cri d'étonnement.

Il le relâcha à peine une minute plus tard.

- Bien, le tuyau est en train de s'effriter, dans peu de temps, le sort sera définitivement détruit, nous saurons enfin quels étaient ses effets ! exposa le Lord noir avec satisfaction. On peut aller déjeuner, suivez-moi.

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce, l'un ne pensant qu'au fait que son estomac criant famine allait enfin être contenté, un autre réfléchissant aux révélations qui venaient de lui être faites, et le dernier, se demandant quand les effets du sort allaient enfin disparaître.

Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait avoir lieu dans peu de temps.

* * *

**_Oy ! Alors, ce chapitre ? pas trop mauvais ? Le lemon est pas trop détaillé, c'est mon premier et j'éspère qu'il est potable !_**

**_A votre avis, qui pense à son estomac ? Qui pense aux révélations ? Qui pense au sort ? _**

**_Le premier/la première à me donner la bonne réponse à ces trois questions aura le prochain chapitre en avant première, c'est-à dire dès que j'aurai fini de le taper ! Sa tente quelqu'un ? (les revieweurs anonymes je sais pas comment vous allez pouvoir participer ... Nya .)_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favoris, review cette fic, sa fait vraiment plaisir, vous êtes de plus en plus !_**

**_A dans deux semaines ! (ben vui moi la semaine prochaine je tourne un court métrage !)_**

**_Hope you enjoy !_**


End file.
